


Blue lips, Blue veins.

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2 parts, Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Angst and Porn, BeastTale!Sans/Reader - Freeform, Beastly Sans, Breeding Kink, But with sense of control and mind, Cause I love the storyline a lot, Character Death, Eating out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Farms, If you are searching for knots, Knotting, Look at warnings, Lots of cumming, Lots of knots in this, Monster heats, Oh geez you found it, Over inflation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sans saves Reader, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, beasttale, commision, kind of, rape/noncon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: **This is a $5 commission for ItzRexy**You (the reader) has lived a life where human bodies are used for monsters heats in a farm called BreedersWhen reader has her first time, she only hopes she survives the horror only to be found Sans, The Judge of monstersSans finds out that these humans do have feelings and he can't stand the thought of you being in here, exposed to everyone that could harm you so he pays his way to keep you only to himself."If you were ever given the choice, what would you want the first thing to see to be?"You were quiet for a while and you didn't look at him until you tried to stand only to fall again with a wince, "I-If I had the choice?""Yeah." He watched you closely as you tried to stand once more and one of his hands let go of the booklet to catch you when you fell again."Th-thank you..." He pulled you to him to look at the booklet catalogue, "To answer your question, I would say a big field full of those pretty things like those." You pointed to a colorful flower dress, "Colors everywhere with a big tree and sleep under it with no worries. THAT'S my dream. But like a dream, I'll only see it when I sleep. So I try not to think about it too much."





	1. The long way in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItzRexy on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ItzRexy+on+Tumblr).



> Hey guys! Pushing out a good chapter one shot for ItzRexy on Tumblr.  
> They messaged me and went through the PayPal thing and so I worked all day and night to get this posted for them.  
> It's over 20k and I would also like to weirdly count it as my Valentine's story for this year!  
> Such love, many grr's.  
> Here was the request!  
> "I would love it if you put in Beasttale Sans x Reader, but hes always in his heat form but has a trail of thought you know? Put Reader-chan through maybe a brothel house type of thing and it's her first time and Sans pays for her and keeps him to himself. As he talks to her, he should see that she isn't just a whore or something and wanted her to have more in life so he breaks her out of the pen and keeps her a secret as much as he can. Put lots of Sans POV and some Reader POV, lots of cumming and knots and angst. In fact, put a lot of angst. I like angst. Make Sans cry in the end too. I don't mind if it's happy or sad cry either. Good luck!!"  
> So this is a two part story for you guys to see the happy ending it was going to have, then I'll post the second part when I'm done with it when it goes into detail of how living with them just falls apart and comes together.  
> I want to thank ItzRexy for the suggestion and commission because this was super fun to write!  
> Part two is coming up soon!

You were born from the farm, it was a normal thing once you were old enough, you were taken from your parents to learn about monsters and your body.

Being a slave to every monster patron?  
Oh yeah.  
That's normal here too...

Knots and heats were a thing in this world, when monsters didn't find their mates, that's when us humans came in...

Though, you were a bit different... Your parents were allowed to breed only with each other, that was the only normal part. But when you were exposed to pure magic for a little less longer amount of time of anyone else, you tended to grow weak and in pain... Your teacher gave you the magic dilution medicine only to get you more sick and bed ridden for a month, drinking nothing but water with extra minerals for the human body and fruits to help clean your system.  
It wasn't until you were the right of age that your teacher began to show you what was going to become of you even with your ailment...

You watched with silent horror as you see random women getting frenzied on by monsters, being licked and some just having a cock shoved straight in them as they screamed from pleasure or pain alike!  
You gulped and remembered something about a virginity that you had from a fellow woman and how it was supposed to hurt when a monster cock like that was just shoved in. She said that most monsters didn't go for most virgins since the smell of their innocence didn't really get their heats going...  
Then the ones who didn't get chosen after so many times...  
Were turned to breeders like your parents...  
Which then brought on the question of them asking to break your hymen like some of the other girls but you shook your head and assured them that you were sturdier than that and you could take it.

You only hoped you would get mercy tomorrow if a monster chose you...

×∆×∆×

Once you were in the line, your teacher showed you the device you would lay on belly first. It had handle bars by your head where you held onto and she added, "If your monster happens to press one of those buttons and that chute opens wider, he wants to either, get more handsy, watch you as he cums, or he will choose you for more private visits. Either way, if you do not let go of these bars here, it will result in a punishment. There are four buttons your suitors can chose from. Do not under any circumstances press these buttons. They are for only patrons."

You nodded with a small 'yes ma'am' and laid on the device as so on your belly. The enclosure closing around you and making you feel claustrophobic as your heart palpitated quickly. She told you earlier this was a special section for only virgins like you and you looked to the only other five girls around you.  
She also added that if you didn't get picked after 8 days, you would be sent to the breeder farm.  
You gulped to that and hoped to get chosen... The breeder farm was a horrible place filled with diseases and no one cared if you died...  
You'd just be easily replaced.

The sound of doors opening outside made you jolt and begin to make your stomach churn. Nervousness crawling over your back. 

Until you heard the cries of pleasure and pain alike all over the room and even beside you that you let go of the wooden bars and cover your ears, not realizing you were crying.

You then freeze as you feel a hot breath behind you as something slick ran up your backside, pushing you forward and you shudder and hold the bars again, now knowing why they were there now. You felt a hardness rub against the small hole, trying to lick again at you and you look back and see pure white bone and small eyes that glowed with a glowing green and blue tongue that reached at your core.

You gasp out as you felt another lick that designated it's tongue at your core and another deep intake of breath made your stomach clench as you moan to the feeling.  
That seemed to spur him on as you hear more clanking of the hard bone that scrapped against metal as you feel that tip of his tongue form small just to slightly dip in your folds and you cry out to the feeling and grip hard on the bars.

You then feel him pull away and his hot breath only came in now in deep long pulls, "You want more?" 

"Yes, please!" You were trained to never say no, but right now...  
You didn't even want too.

You jumped hearing the slow hiss of air as the metal casing opened and your device you laid on slid out to him. It was then you see how big this monster was...  
You were half the size of his animal like skull! 

But the monster smiled as his pupils dilated and a monster beside him went to approach but he growled lowly at him that made the other back off.  
He then turned back to you as you sit up and look at him in wonderment. His nose shoved back to you at your stomach and he took in a deep breath and seemed to growl. He then reached behind you to the wall and pressed a yellow button and a yellow light turned on high above.

"You're mine sweet cheeks..." He said and your face burned bright as his nose pushed you back and his tongue licked at your core once more, "The smell of you..." He takes in a deep breath at your core, a shiver raked through you from his words and moaned when you felt him lick at you again, "It's intoxicating..."  
His tongue lapped at your clit and you about screamed from pleasure as you grasped the bottom of the device to keep yourself from falling.

"Fuck..." You hear him curse and you feel something tense in your lower belly, soon enough all you saw was white for a couple seconds as another loud but long moan escaped you as your hips bucked wildly against him.  
You hear him groan as he watched and went to lapping up your juices.  
"So good... Turn over for me..." You did as told and his tongue attacked your tight ring.  
You briefly remember your teacher advising you not to let this happen on your first try but you let him lick anyways.

You felt relaxed as he licked there and the tip wiggled in just slightly and he moaned behind you. As you were facing down you open your eyes and see how high up you were, but it wasn't that... No...

Your eyes widened to his giant glowing cock as he pumped in wild abandon until he gripped tight with a choke of a groan and paused. You then feel his other hand grasp you and lower you that you felt panic as he craned your neck for him to see your face as he angled his tip at your small bundle of nerves and pushed in slowly with a whimper.  
You cry out in pain but also pleasure but then feel the gush of his cum rush in harshly and your hips twitched to the pleasurable feeling of being filled as his cock pulsed, continuing to fill. You noticed the room was quiet with only small moans as you see his neck was craned and his eyes tightly shut.  
You see past his ribcage that monsters sat around all over with women on their cocks fully as some of their bodies bulge from inflation or over stuffed.  
You couldn't even look down at yours since his claw up your neck kept you still and you stayed still until this monster said otherwise.  
After a while of still feeling him cum, you decided to test a little and tense your lower muscles lightly.  
When you hear a broken gasp come from the monster you look up at him and see his penetrating stare.  
"Fuck, I wish I could take you home..." He growled and you pulsed again and he seemed to almost fall apart, "I'm going to start again if you don't stop... I'm holding my knot so I don't hurt you with the force of my cum since it's your first time..." He gave you the freedom to move your head as he moved you slightly and held your waist and you look at your stomach to see it have an indent and slightly swollen.  
"Do you want to feel it without me holding it?" He purred low in your ear and you couldn't help but nod with a 'Yes please' and instantly you felt the pressure change and felt yourself getting filled even faster as you squeeze tight around him and he groaned out as you came again.

"Sh-shit! You like that huh?" He snickered and you could only pant and whine hotly as your belly grew and nodded as his cum seemed to calm sullenly.  
"I'm definitely... Taking you tonight..." He panted, and you nodded once more, unable to really speak from pleasure.  
You feel him exit you when your tight ring relaxed on him and he set you back on your device with a cocky smirk, "Do you have a name yet?" 

"No sir..." You answer and blushed when you felt his cum begin to spill out.

"Good..." He hovers a skeletal finger over a blue button, "What's your number?" 

"402802 sir." You answered and he nodded slowly.

"Call me Sans." He then pressed the blue button and your device slowly began to go back inside.

"Yes... Sans..." You say and the name seeming alien-like on your tongue since it wasn't what you were trained to do, but it left a feeling in your stomach that you knew wasn't just his cum.

As the panel closed again, you see Sans pull away and a few other monsters did too. The two doors opened behind you and you go ahead and go out to the hallway to wait for further instructions from your teacher.  
You were then distracted as you look down and see the strange greenish glow under the flesh of your stomach, it was a lot easier to see since it was pretty lowly lit in here.

"O-oh my... 802... Please follow the line." You see the line of the other seeming to be disappointed three ladies behind her and only one at the end with a big belly like yours and the girl before her waddled. 

But the girl with the large belly...hers didn't glow....

White dripped down her thighs as her face seemed dried from tears. She probably got instantly mounted you assumed and the other only had blood that stained her inner thighs as she cupped her stomach.

You follow behind her and the teacher stopped and looked to the woman in front of you, "405678, 409657, go up these stairs." The women nodded and went up quickly.

The teacher then began walking again and you recognized the area as the way back to the rooms, but when she passed yours, you looked up in front of the line confusedly as she let everyone else go to their rooms, "Follow me 802." She says and begins to walk again and you were quick on her heels as you feel cum drip down your leg and blush hotly, "The monster that took you today has paid for you. Which means you get to go into a special room with a few other ladies unless he pays for more otherwise. Do not let your patron down and you will not suffer the consequences... Get cleaned up and be ready in an hour waiting outside your door for me. There, I will give you further instructions." She paused in front a door and waved you to it.  
You go ahead and bow to her and go inside and close the door gently. When you see two bunk beds but only one girl sleeping in one with lavish bedding, and decide to look around, you peek your head into the only other room and it was a big open blue tiled bathroom. Windows to the left of you and to the right were two shower heads.

'Am I allowed to use these?' 

You let out a heavy sigh as your body began to feel sick and head to the shower anyways.

While in the shower, you push on your abdomen and moments later see the cum that dribbles out and drags thickly down your leg. With a whine you use your fingers to finger at you clit, and move them like the way Sans tongue felt like.  
The way his groan reverberated to you as you were on his cock...  
Or the way his cock just spurted into you when he let go...

"Fuck..." You feel yourself tense up as your breath quickened.

His hot breath, his tongue that attacked nonstop, the way he looked at you when he came...

That thought made you come undone as you moan with shaky knees and place your head under the luke warm water with a heavy pant.  
You then reached for the generic soap dispenser on the wall and began to clean up.

When you get out, you see... A piece of blue cloth? Just hanging on a rack next to a pink a plush one...

"It's called a towel." The harsh voice surprised you and look up to see a girl with messy shoulder length black hair and dark grass green eyes, as you continued to stare she pointed at the cloth, "Use the blue one to dry off yourself. That way you don't get water all over the floor in the room. Just don't touch the pink one. That's mine." You nodded slowly to this and your eyes widen to see her with a dark blue striped with a darker blue dress on.

"H-how do you have clothes?" You rasp out and she smiled. 

She courtesied with a sweet smile, "My owner. He always buys lots of things for me. Even my name." 

"Wow that's so cool!" You comment with a smile and begin to dry off, "I'm 402802." You say and she giggled.

"Evelyn."

"Wow, your owner gave you a really pretty name..." You gasp and she blushed.

"Thank you. Hopefully yours does too." 

You nodded, "Yeah. Crud, I have to get out in the hallway soon!" You say after glancing at the clock on the tiled wall.

"Definitely do that! I'll be here." She then says and walks out of the bathroom.

Once done you said your goodbyes to your new roommate and waited for your teacher to come and get you...  
'Sans... Paid for me... He spent money on me...' You thought over in your head, 'He did ask my name... Does he think that the numbers are really my name? Or does he know it's my birth information?'

"802, let's go." You hear from your teacher adamantly and you look up to see her waiting for you.  
You smile and quickly walk to her side as she began to speak, "Not many make it to this stage 802. So keep your monster interested. You are not allowed to become attached emotionally to your patron." 

Oops...

"You are not allowed to disobey your owner. Also... If they try to kill you, they are allowed to through ownership." Your heart dropped to this and hoped to any God out there that THAT wasn't the case.

She then stopped in front of a large door, "Should you become severely injured due to some sizes of monsters, including yours, you will have a damage control vacation and exercises on how to take a knot such as his when he chooses to take you but you will be put right back into work as soon as you recover." 

"Yes ma'am." You nodded your head and she opened the door, inside you see Sans sitting on a seat with a medium sized bag sitting next to him and bow to him with a sweet smile, "Hello Si-Sans." You corrected and the door closes behind you loudly and you jump slightly from the loud boom.

"Hey, uh..." 

"402802. It's my birth number." You blush slightly as you begin to relax, "But... My teacher calls me 802 for short..." 

"Heh, well, if I'm going to keep you around- then I guess I better give you something for me to remember a little easier." He got up and sat on the floor in front of you closely and you tilted your head.

"What do you mean?" You ask and he hummed in turn.

"It means I'm giving you a name." 

You stared in awe up at this monster as he sat up proudly. He then pushed his skeletal nose to your stomach and you fall back as a growl left him, you feel a wet tongue once again as a he smelled close to your hot sex, already getting wet for him, "(Y/N)..." 

You whimper feeling his tongue and he smells once more at your core, "Holy mother of Asgore, I'm going to make you smell only of me by the time I'm done with you... You won't be able to walk!" He chuckled darkly and you felt fear crawl up your spine as he moved you to your hands and knees.

He sniffs and licks at your bare back before laying slightly and you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and tense.  
"Breathe..." You hear him say lowly and you noticed that you were holding your breath.  
You slowly do the breathing exercise you were taught and you begin to feel him enter and your body follows, not only because it hurt, but because you were too tight for the ribs around the end of his tip. His left hand comes down on your hips as his right arm kept him up.  
He pushed your hips down and you bite your lower lip holding back your cry as you feel your hymen tear inside easily.  
He let out a hiss as he cursed, "So tight..." 

You couldn't help the tears from the pain roll over your eyes and you feel him nuzzle at your face, wiping one side of your face from the tears as he went inside more. 

×∆×∆×

He tried to go more as he looked down and only saw he was only a third in and you were already too tight.  
'This is gonna be a while...' He sighed internally and pulled out to push back in and he sees you shiver and your arms shake, he knew he was a larger monster, but he wanted in NOW as his magic stirred uncomfortably from his heat as he grunted.  
He knew that he could have chosen a more experienced breeder, but he didn't like the smell of everyone's scent already in them... 

He pulled out again and pushed a little harder and heard you squeak under him. He only chuckled because you were small. Smaller than he usually prefers but it didn't stop him as he pulled back and bucked his hips forward to where he saw he now had to fight with his knot to go in...  
So he began to rut relentlessly into you and your eyes screwed shut as he watched more tears leaving your eyes.  
He couldn't go easy when he was like this... Even knowing the circumstances.

He grabbed part of the rubber wall to brace himself up as he grew faster and you began to scream as his knot began to suck in partially and fall back only for his hips to snap back up. 

"Fuck!" He heard you curse and your arms began to give away so he leaned back with you still on him and turned you to face him. He purred seeing his cock glow brightly in your stomach and abdomen, but he needed to release his seed so he grabbed your hips and began to pull you down.

Your small hands only cover about two and a half fingers but still tried to pull his hands off, "It hurts! It hurts! Please!!" You cried out and he tried to ignore you as he felt you were halfway over his knot, "Too big!!!" You screamed again as it finally popped inside and the sweet release of his seed came out and began to bubble and fill you.

He could tell you were in the middle of pain and pleasure as your chest heaved from crying but your hips twitched following every twitch coming from the release in his veins.

You had potential, he'll give you that.

He was going to teach your body his cock so he doesn't have to hold back like this.

As he sat back he watched you and saw yours and his cum drip down his member since your cervix couldn't hold anymore.

Your hands grew weak on his as you whimpered and whined from the pulsing his knot made.  
"Still... too... big..." You whined out of breath and he only chuckled and helped you stay upright.

"At least I'm not spinning you around..." Your face paled and he only chuckled again, "I wouldn't, don't worry." His claw raked over your hair firmly and your head leaned in towards the feeling.

"You'll find something nice in your room..." He says lowly and you look up to him with questioning eyes.

"I got you a pair of sweats, a shirt, and some flip flops for now." Your eyes widened as you stare at him and tears began to mist at your eyes. You wiped them away with the back of your wrists and he thought he did something wrong.

"What's the matter? You don't want them?" His thumb rubbed your arm, trying to comfort you and he felt his knot starting to go down.

"C-can I ask a question?" You say weakly and he chuckled.

"You just did." When he didn't see you smile he knew you took him seriously and cleared his throat, "What is it (Y/N)?" 

"Why would you spend money on me? I'm just a Breeder, I don't need clothes... I'm okay with eating apples and fruit bars... I don't need those hot foods..!" You were babbling and would gasp when you sniffled because you tightened around him everytime you did, "I just don't understand..." He pressed his muzzle to your chest and you feel his tongue lick over you and his muzzle moved your hands away so he could see your face as tears dropped down your face.

"Cause you're mine now (Y/N). Let me take care of you now. You're too cute to be treated badly anyways..." His claws rake over your hair softly, soothing you to a slow stop, "Aren't you happy?" He whispers and you look at him in the eyes as you nodded.

"I'm v-very h-happy..." You confess and he nuzzled you again and you smiled and hugged his nose. Your grip tight on his bone.

"We better clean you up..." He says as his knot came undone and a small splatter could be heard dropping to the floor. Your face was red, probably embarrassed from the noise and he chuckled at your reaction as he set you on the floor but you winced and fall on your butt to the floor.

"You may be right... I might not be able to walk now that you're done..." You laughed lightly with an 'ow' as you try to move your legs closed and he laughed.

"I apologise (Y/N)." He says and goes over to the bag and takes out the booklet he was given and a hand sized medkit and walks back over to you.

You had your hands out for the medkit and he raised a brow at you.

"I know what to do. I can show you... I can't take the regular medicine for magic overload. My teacher taught us how to clean ourselves after so we don't get knocked up or something crazy to scare us. Everyone knows monsters and humans can't make babies... Well maybe not everyone." He handed it to you as you giggle and you easily pop it open and get to work. He sat beside you and opened the booklet.

"I've heard... About your little allergy. I wish I knew before I took you the first time... I would've came on the floor if that was the case." He flipped through as you began to clean yourself.

"My teacher said nothing about it so I didn't say anything... I don't want to go to the farm..." You paused for a few seconds and went back to work.

"What a fucking life to have with an allergy like that though..." You huff a laugh with him at that, "Just try to keep yourself healthy. I don't know what you do to stabilize yourself-" 

"I don't do anything. The warden just kept my bed away from the women that were regular Breeders and kept me with the virgins my whole time growing up. Now I don't really know what to do other than clean myself more now that I can wash myself more than 3 minutes under cold water..." A goofy smile grew on your lips and he couldn't help but smile too as he hummed, "Thank you Si- I mean, Sans... Sorry, I'm so used to saying Sir or Ma'am..." 

"It's fine." He dismissed and his eyes caught a few things such as beddings, "Have you ever looked at one of these?" He pointed to his booklet and you glance at it briefly before going back to cleaning.

"No, why would I need to see it? I'm not an owner..." You look up at him with a confused but amused glance as you press your slightly distended stomach and he sees the small dribble of his cum come out and you only clean it up again and do the same again.

"I want to know what you like (Y/N)." He says and you smile.

"Green. Teacher explained the colors once as rich and warm earthy tones. Like the stuff outside from the window in warden's office on the ground... It's so pretty..."

"Grass?" He looked at you baffled.

You nodded, "Yeah, if that's what it's called." 

"Yeah... It's called grass..." He couldn't believe what he heard... Do they never go outside? "Do you know the brown stuff on the ground too?"

"Everyone knows what dirt is Sans. It's everywhere." You giggle but stop when you notice he didn't join this time.

"Suppose you're right..." He reads over the rules once more and tried to ignore the feeling of anger beginning to boil in his chest. Reading over the last rule a few times to try to remind himself.

8 ) Do NOT get attached to your Breeder! (They are not trained for matters of the SOUL like monsters. Breeders do not feel.)

He could see you still feel though, right? You wouldn't cry like that for no reason...

"Have you ever wondered what's outside these walls?" He found himself asking and you paused in cleaning.

"I'm not allowed too. I asked when I was younger... Let's just say I couldn't move from my bed for a whole month Sir... Sans... I learned my lesson since then." You toss the dirty rag with the others and begin to stretch your legs again.

He growled lowly, "That's..." 

"Don't worry Sans. I'm used to it... No one has been outside. We only see it outside the windows when monsters like you pass. There was only one girl that escaped... She was beaten by monsters outside and she didn't even last the night when they took her back here to her bed... That took my mind off of anything close to being outside... It's too scary..." 

"If you were ever given the choice... What would you want the first thing to see to be?" 

You were quiet for a while and you didn't look at him until you tried to stand only to fall again with a wince, "I-If I had the choice?" 

"Yeah." He watched you closely as you tried to stand once more and one of his hands let go of the booklet to catch you when you fell again.

"Th-thank you..." He pulled you to him to look at the booklet catalogue, "To answer your question, I would say a big field full of those pretty things like those." You pointed to a colorful flower dress, "Colors everywhere with a big tree and sleep under it with no worries... THAT'S my dream... But like a dream... I'll only see it when I sleep. So I try not to think about it too much..." He let out a small whine and you looked up to him and gasp, "I'm so sorry if I made you upset..! I didn't mean too..."

He closed the booklet and sighed, "I need to go back home. My brother is probably wondering where I am." He set you down on your feet and he let you hold onto his hand as you tried to walk but ended up waddling. 

"Try to sleep well (Y/N)." 

"Yes Sans." You nodded with a weird look as you bow to him but he really had to hurry home.

He watched you leave out the opposite side door as he pressed a red button and his door opened and he left.

As he turned the corner on the way to the front door, his thoughts continued to go over the conversation you two had, his eyes then glance the shop and turned his direction to there instead.

×∆×∆×

 

When he smelled blood as he checked out the experienced women, he knew it was the virgins, he turned and saw an ogre monster going at it harshly in one of the holes. He then sees him smell in one of the others and exited that one to ravish the next. Four red lights over the lines of boxes aligned. 

'Intriguing...' He went over to the other boxes and sniffed, their cores smelling either like rot of other women or so afraid that he would only hurt them from being so tight...  
His senses catch a sweet as honey smell as he almost went to go to the other breeders and paused. He moved to the box and looked up to see the occupied light and saw it was off and stuck his nose at the opening to smell the sweetness to make sure it really had a Breeder inside. She was dry and was never touched from other female smells or other monsters. He smells you tense up and he licked a few times at your open backside only to get the sweet sound of a moan as you relaxed around him. He felt his magic appear instantly on his hips and he knew he had to have you now. Experienced or not.

He was going to make you his... 

"Do you want more?" He tried to look inside the dark hole to get a good look at you but only saw a faint figure in the dark.

"Y-yes please!" He knew the Breeders weren't supposed to say no, but in the way you said it, it made him know you really meant it. So he about pressed that red button into the wall and watched you sit up and his magic stirred harshly in his ribcage.

Oh he wanted you. He wanted you bad. He wanted to shove his cock so far in you, your hips would pop from his knot..!

But he didn't want to show himself like that in front of everyone. The thought of taking his guard down like that around these monsters made him growl low. He was a boss monster, he couldn't do that...

That was all he knew as he did what he did to you and that look on your face just spelt confused afterwards. Probably on why he didn't take you...  
He was satisfied with that and wanted more...

'Still so innocent...' he mused in his head as you stared, "What's your number?" He had to get it before putting you back so he can tell the human warden that trains them to purchase her out front.  
He knew what he was signing up for, but didn't care, his brother recommended that he went here during his heats since he was so 'angry' when they came around.  
But now? You were going to be his...

"402802 sir..." You tell him and he smirked, he had to get you to stop calling him sir...

"The name is Sans." He then pressed the blue button and you went in. He heard you say his name but he was already on his way out as he felt his pelvis strain with his magic but strained to keep himself down.

He went to the warden and told her your number and she paled, "I don't think you'd want her Sir..." 

He tilted his head and finally understood why her light was out, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well... She's... Different." The warden's brows creased together as she hesitated to write the rest of your number.

"How so?" He leaned down to her and sniffed at her to smell her bluffs or truth.

"She... She's not who I expected you to pick if that answers your question." She seemed to sweat under his pressure and he huffed in her face.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked again irritably.

"She has a low magic intake tolerance..!" She said quickly as he opened his maw with a growl.  
He then backs up with a irritated rumble.

"That could be a problem... Just give her that medication..." 

"She's allergic to it Sir." 

"What?" He blank stared at the woman and her eyes went wide.

"I-I figured you would maybe not want a sick Virgin, so I can direct you to a few other mature Breeders that could easily handle your size Sir..." She set her pen down as she looked up at him with her Adams apple bobbing slightly.

"No. I want her and only her. I would rather keep her than risking the next monster finding her." His chest rumbled as he stood his ground on keeping you.

"H-how did you find her in the first place, if I may ask?" Her face seemed to pale over as she got up from her chair and placed her hands on the table.

"Her smell. She is the cleanest scent I've ever smelled..." He said lowly and now understood why her light was off. The warden tried to send her to the farm to keep her alive...

"Are you sure you still want to keep her knowing she could... Die?" She hid her sadness under her professional facade but he could smell it hanging on her.

"Yes." He said adamantly.  
He didn't want anyone else to find her like he did. 

He knew self control better than most monsters but right now was not a good time to defend himself on that matter...

She was going to be his...

The warden gulped and filled out the rest of your paperwork and handed him the booklet, "If you can, please fill out this and sign your name where the lines are and I'll have her on her way to her new housing."

"New housing?" 

"Yes, with your purchase of any Breeders, you are responsible for whatever she is provided with and is moved to a room with three other Breeders instead of the regular overflow room with over more than 100 plus. She will have access to showers everyday on her own time instead of their regular washing. If you want, you can clothe her by buying from the shop to your left," He glanced over and saw glass doors filled with random smaller shit, "It will be sent to her room immediately after purchase, and you can also give her money on her birth number to buy special foods or she can eat the regular food provided to her twice a day."

Twice a day?

"You also have the choice of purchasing to rename her, but even if you do that, you must still give her birth number to have things given to her." 

"Will this be in a book or something?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"Yes. I can write her number on the front of your book as well."

"That would be great." He went to sit at the chairs and filled out the paperwork.

"Oh yes, Sir?" He looked over to the warden again with a raised brow bone, "I will see she will be put into a special room when moved, and also, when would you like to schedule to see her again?" 

He hummed as he looked back at the paperwork and began filling it out, "When I'm done with this." 

She hummed and then left to attend to the women.

He filled out the form and signed for your hospital treatment and life insurance, now knowing that you would NEED it being with him. Filed to put at least 10$ on your number and looked up at the store in front of him.  
Did you want clothes? Did you even know what they were?

He figured he'd at least look after he finished...

Maybe try to get you to pick what you want...

But not a lot... For this month at least...

×∆×∆× 

When he walked into the store, the store clerk he knew as Burger Pants greeted him, "Already back? Well... Take your time I guess." 

Sans nodded to him and looked over the mannequins that had a preview of them on. He then turned to the cat monster and pulled out his booklet and put it on the page of the dress with colorful flowers, "Do you have this in stock? If you do, I need it in my Breeders' size."

Burger Pants looked at it and nodded, "Yeah, but we only have a few left in certain sizes." He went to his computer and looked at Sans, "I need her number." 

"Uhhh..." He flipped it over to the front, "402802." 

Burger Pants puts in the number and nods, "Just your luck. It's the last one in hers. Let me go get it and have a look around the middle asiles. That's around her size." 

Sans nodded and went to the middle isle's to look over the clothes. Finding skimpy lingerie to the same sweat pants he already bought you...  
He picked out a packet of underwears with a deep blush and two nicer bras. He then sees a nice pair of white stocking and white Mary Jane shoes and grabs those two.

This was definitely going over his budget now...

'But imagine how happy she'll be...'

He wanted you to smile when he sees these. To maybe see your colorful flowers easier when you looked at this dress...

"That'll be $86.34 please." 

Sans cringed harshly from the price comparison to the $15 he spent for sweat pants, shirt and flip flops...  
But he held fast as he put his account information in the machine and it went through.

'She better be happy...' 

"Do you care what bag she gets these in?" Burger Pants asks Sans and his sockets went wide to the four different bags and went with the deep brown. 

Sans rushed out the door before he could look at anything else. 

×∆×∆× 

As you waited for your Teacher, you couldn't help but feel sad thinking you might've hurt his feelings by saying what you said...

But it was true!

You couldn't leave here and if you did, how would you survive in the first place? 

"Are you feeling alright 802?" You hear your teacher's voice and look up to see her worried eyes.

"Yeah... Just hurting, that's all..." You try to pull it off by placing your hand on your abdomen and she hummed.

"It'll hurt the first few times, but it gets easier. I promise." Your teacher was always worried about your well being when you first found out about your low tolerance level and allergy. Kind of like a mother hen...

"I don't know how you did it..." She says in wonderment as she walks with you beside her.

"What is that Ma'am?" You look at her and she smiles.

"You have the one and only Judge of the Underground as your Owner. It's his third time here, but he wasn't very interested until now... There's only... One problem." She scrunched her brows together in worry and you wait for her to continue, "Since he is all bone... His magic has to compensate for his organs... For a normal human with a regular tolerance, it would be great... But since yours is low, was it painful?"

"Err..." You couldn't lie to your teacher, but you knew you had to give her an answer too, "It did, but only because of his size... Are all monsters his size?" 

She seemed to relax to this and shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. He is a boss monster class so that's as big as they get... But as soon as it is too painful for you, you need to let me know immediately. He's placed you on the hospital treatment and with his rank, you get the best there is. You'll go on a two week cleansing and we'll hope for the best... Especially since his... Appendages are pure, concentrated magic." You feel your stomach drop to this and she sees the look on your face.  
She then stops and you stop with her and see you're at your room.  
You then look to her, "Teacher... What if I die...?" 

She bit her lower lip in worry and placed both her hands on your shoulders, "Then he's free to do what he wants with your body hun... So don't die on us okay?"  
Her eyes search yours as you slowly nod and she rubs your shoulders, "You'll be okay... Don't worry." 

She then parts from you and you bow and go inside your room quietly. You were surprised to see four big boxes and a nice velvet brown bag on the opposite bed from Evelyn and open the biggest one to find a plush dark brown bedding. On the corner it had your name sewn on and you drop the top of the box to cover your mouth as it clatters to the floor. You look over to Evelyn and see her not even stirring and open up the next to find a pillow case and sheets with the same and feel your eyes begin to be wet with tears.

'This can't be real...' 

You then open the next box and find a green shirt that had swoop sides and a black pair of stretchy sweat pants that formed to hug at your calves but we're baggy around your thighs and butt, and a pair of black house shoes with one thick black strap over the top.

You see one more thing and pull it out and your face goes a very dark red. A lace and leather lingerie that would just hug your body and garter belt panties that would go with it.

You shove THAT back in the box...

Still blushing you open the next box and find rose smelling soaps and shampoos and conditioners to go with it and a dark red towel...  
You open one of the bottles and try to smell it but your nose was slightly stuffed from crying all day...  
So you put it back after closing it and put it under your bed for later use.  
You then get to the velvet bag... Your hand shook over it but will yourself strongly and reach inside...

Your eyes widened as you pull out that same dress that you pointed out earlier in the brochure and drop it on your bed as you couldn't hold in your tears anymore and hold your hands up over your face and cry quietly.

Let me take care of you...

You remembered his words and you shook your head as it repeated.

You're too cute to be treated like shit...

"No..." You whispered low and sniffle your nose.

You're mine now...

"Oh god..." You whisper again and drop to your knees and begin to feel sick.  
You were breaking the number one rule right now.

You were getting attached already...

You grab the bag and shove it under your bed a little too harshly and pull out the cover from its bag and began to make your bed.  
Your body hurt so much now... 

You figured it was from crying so much today and him practically splitting you in two with his cock and get under the covers and lay on your back.

Your wishes of not going to the farm came true, but now you see as fate had a sick sense of humor setting you up with someone that gives too much and yet can kill you at any moment.  
Wether it be from his magic or himself...

Fate is surely a cruel mistress...

You close your eyes and find yourself quickly going to sleep...

×∆×∆×

You awoke the next morning to Evelyn pushing your shoulder and calling your name, "Hey! Wake up! You don't look so good! You need to take some medicine!" She sounded very panicked as you rise up from your bed quickly and run to the bathroom to throw up and she follows you quickly to rub your back.

"I'll go call the teacher!" 

"No!- I mean no its-" you were cut off as you threw up again and rise your head from the bowl, "I-I'm fine..." 

"Fine my butt! Say that to the glowing toilet bowl! You have magic poisoning (Y/N)!" You looked at her with a confused look.

"How do you know my new name?.." 

"It's on your blanket silly..." She ran her hand through your hair.

"O-oh... Right..." You look in the toilet and you see that it is indeed the color of Sans' magic... 

"Are you sure you don't want me to get her?" She asks and you nodded.

You didn't need her to worry... 

"Oh... You look so pale... Drink some water or something... I thought you were dead in your bed when I woke up! Half scared me to death." Her hand rubbed your back again as you started to feel a tad better.

"Well, let's hope you don't see your owner today... He probably won't be so happy to seeing you in such a state when he wouldn't be able to do anything without making you even more sick." You whine as you realize she was right. Sans would definitely make you even more sick if you didn't tell him...

She flushed your toilet and helped you up, your knees felt weak as you leaned on her as she walked you back to your bed, "Would you like me to get you anything from the lunchroom? It's almost food time." 

"No no, it's okay. You can just wake me up and I'll head over..." She nodded and decided to go get ready for the day as you turned over and fell back to sleep.

It wasn't until you felt something cold go across your face and the steady beating or a heart monitor that you opened your eyes again and see your teacher with a grim look, "You should've told me..." You hear her stern voice say and you nodded.  
She then sighed, "It's fine... You forgot to wash up when you got back didn't you?" When you silently nodded she sighed again, "You have your own schedule now 802. You can shower, sleep, and do other things without me or the other supervisors having to tell you to." When you were silent as she took off the rag and dipped it in cold water and brought it back to your face she continued, "Sans came by..." 

This got you to look at her and she smiled sadly, "You told him to go home didn't you?"

She shook her head, "Yes and no. I told him and now he refuses to leave my waiting room out front." Both of you laugh lightly to this and she wiped your face again, "You should put something nice on. I gave your body a stabilizer so you should be okay for the time being. Just be sure to take a shower after." 

You nodded and slowly got up, the blood began to rush down your head and felt a tad dizzy, so you sat there for a moment before getting up and having your teacher walk you back to your room.  
As you pass your old room, you see some women that you considered your friends go up to the glass and wave at you and you merely waved back with a small smile. 

She then pauses at your room and you bow and go inside.  
Your roommate was gone, so you decided to grab the box with your towel and a bar of rose soap and shampoo and go into the showers to wash up like she said and thoroughly cleaning yourself so you wouldn't feel so bad.

You then exit out of the showers and dry off your body and wrap your hair in the towel and when you exit the bathroom you see your roommate coming in and she smiles when she sees you, "Oh I'm so happy to see you're okay! You wouldn't wake up when I came back and I got scared. I hope you're not mad at me..." 

You shook your head and go to the dark brown velvet bag and sigh as you sit on your bed and stare at it.

She walks over and sits in front of both you and the bag on the ground, "Oooh your owner got you the expensive stuff! I only have a few of these types of bags." She feels the outside of it and you sigh.

"I don't know why he bought it for me..." Your hand extended to dig inside it but paused before even reaching it, "I... Don't really know if I should either..." 

"Oh! Is your suitor here today? I thought your teacher was giving you a sick day?" She looks to you and sees you shake your head and then looks to the bag, "Here. I know the feeling... It took me a good week to wear anything my owner gave me too." She opens it and takes out your dress and you about felt your stomach drop as she "Ooh'd" and "Awwed".  
"This is so pretty! They didn't make it in my size, so you're very lucky!" She laid part of it over the top bunk and when she picked up the bag she feels there's still weight, "Oh? There's some more..."  
She then dug inside and pulled out the rest and set it on your bed next to you and your jaw just drops.  
Why did he buy all of this?

"It looks like a whole outfit! Maybe you should wear it." You gulped to this and she pulls you up to your feet with a hopeful smile, "I'll do your hair and help you in it?"

You slowly nodded and she smiled and you grabbed a white lace bra, opened the pack and grabbed white underwears and the stockings and finally... The dress... 

But she reaches into the bag and grabs a pair of shiney white leather shoes with tiny bows on the top, "Awww, these are so cute! He totally picked an outfit for you! Come on!" 

Before you knew it she helped you into the dress and showed you a neat way of how to keep your stockings up, how to put on a bra the easy way and how to use a buckle on your new shoes...  
You turned to the full length mirror on the wall and you couldn't believe it was you...  
Your roommate straightened and then curled the ends of your hair and let you borrow her small white fake clip pearl earrings.

"Wow... Is this... Really me?" You say and turn in the mirror and see your reflection do that with you. 

"Come on, teacher is probably waiting for you." 

"Oh! Yeah!" You quickly run to the door and open it and see your teacher. Her eyes went wide as saucers to seeing you.

"802?" She asked baffled and you only nodded with a dark blush, "I-I guess we should be on our way then..." 

"Yes ma'am." You nodded and followed her.

"You look very nice today. But try to be a little faster next time, okay?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good." 

After a couple minutes of walking she paused at your door and looked to you, "Remember, don't become attached. You are not like them and never will be." You nodded and went inside.  
You see Sans sockets widen as you turn to close the door behind you.

"You look good..." He said in a disbelief way as you feel him right behind you now and turn instantly in shock, he sniffed at your stomach with a murr and you stayed completely still, "You used the soaps I gave you too." You nodded and keep your gaze down, "What's the matter?" 

He pulled away slightly and you bit your lower lip before taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry I wasn't well earlier. I'll try to be more careful next time." 

×∆×∆×

He just stared at you in disbelief at how your voice sounded so monotone right now. Did his magic really hurt you that badly?  
He pushed his nose into you and you grasp and hold onto his nasal cavity tightly as he lifted his head slightly and then let you down slowly onto your butt.  
Why were you acting this way?  
He pulled his nose out of your grasp and lifted the skirt of your dress and smelled there but your now growing arousal but nothing foreign which threw him off.

But he could smell not only your wetting sex, but a longing in you that wasn't sexual at all. In fact, it was lonely...

But he was here now, so why were you lonely?

"(Y/N). What's wrong?" He only saw the shake in your knees in answer so he licked at them lightly, "You won't tell me?" 

It was then that his instincts went a tad on overdrive when he heard a sniffle.

"I-I'm not allowed to feel... These certain feelings... Am I weird? Is there something wrong with me?" He lowered your skirt and he doesn't see you overly crying but just a bit of wetness at the corner of your eyes as you sniffled again.

"Everyone has feelings (Y/N)." He sighs and pulls you in under his neck and lays his head on his arms.

"But I'm not allowed to have these feelings..." You said quietly and he paused all track of his mind.

Were you becoming attached to him?

"This is my first time for anything so I don't know what to feel anymore, and the way you're so nice-" You sniffle under him again, "I can't help but to be so happy but yet not know what I do to deserve it other than be your everyday cock sleeve..." 

His chest blared with magic inside of him, but in his head, he knew he had to give you some kind of answer...

"I just want you to know that if you were to take my life... I would be happy..." His magic stirred uncomfortably even more and he sat up slowly as to not knock you around on his bones. He pulled away and paced around the room.

He remembered reading in the book last night of the life insurance and that if your Breeder dies for any cause, he'd have a choice of what to do with your body, take it with him or burn it and have a choice of a new one. 

He didn't know if he'd be able to choose a new one after you. 

That thought alone made him feel even more disturbed...

"I'm sorry if I upset you Sans..." He hears your tiny voice again and pauses to look at you, but a door opening from where you came in from made the both of you look that way and you see your teacher.

"Are you alright Sir? You seem a bit upset." She glanced to you with a piercing stare and then back at Sans.

"Upset? A little upset?!" He growled, "Tell me, how many of these girls do you teach to think about nothing but sex with monster and their own bodies?" He stalked in front of her face as teacher seemed to pale from the smoke that guzzled from Sans left eye.

She then tried to cover her fear but Sans could smell it all over her.

"I teach over one thousand different women in all ages within this building." As he growled low, he wanted to grab you and take you to his home this instance...

But he knew it would be a quick way to only kill you...

His chest throbbed, "These women should have the chance to be outside. Be able to touch the grass, roll in the dirt... I don't care if I have to yell at Asgore to be able to have it installed!"

"You don't think I've tried?" 

"What?" Both of your answers came at the same time and the woman looked to you and you stared back at the ground and she looked back to him.

"I've asked for it before when the farm first started, but since this building operates on a sexual release for different monsters, the female monsters have protested against this notion, feeling as it would only cause more problems then it needs to be." She then turns to you and he could smell the anger off of the warden.  
"Have you been filling this monsters' head with your silly dreams?" 

He was about to answer for you until he saw you nod and dread filled his ribcage.

She then turned to him and straightened her shirt slightly, "Sir, please finish your session up. Once finished, she will be put on a disciplinary leave for a week. Thank you." She then made her leave as he growled low when the door closed and not only smelled but felt the dread that filled your body.

"I... I'm sorry Sir..." You said quietly and he didn't move.

He was too angry to comfort you or to correct you calling him Sir again.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." 

"Hush." He said a little too adamantly and gritted his teeth at not controlling his emotions more for you.

You jumped to his voice but kept your gaze to the floor.

No... You were doing your job... 

You were being a submissive Breeder.

This only seemed to anger him more as he began to pace again.

"Disciplinary leave?!" He growled out and you flinched and slowly nodded.  
"What are they going to do?" He asked and finally stalked over to you, waiting for your answer.

"I... I don't know... All I know, is that it's going to be scary..." You whispered and he counted back from ten with deep breaths and then pulled you to him.

"Get out of those clothes. I don't want to ruin them." 

You did as told and once you folded them nicely in a pile, he wrapped his claws around you and pulled you to him. He began to lick the expanse of your body softly and nip lightly at your skin only to lick again.  
You let him as he tried to lick away his stress on you. Trying to put his scent on you as he rubbed his hard lower jaw bone on your chest.  
He began to lick at your chest and your hands went on the tip of his muzzle as he closed his sockets and smelled you more as he kept licking. Small wild breaths leaving you as he licked sensitive areas.

You were his.

No one else's.

He heard you say his name and opened on eye to look at you. You looked comfortable in the crook of his arm with a slightly red face and he couldn't help the swell his chest made.

He paused and could smell you were wet beyond belief, but he tried to ignore the sweeter than honey scent and taste as he licked there to clean you more. 

The thought of their hands hurting you without him around made a stir in his ribcage that he knew was unhealthy.

"P-please Sans... Lick me there..." He hears you whine as you wiggle a bit but opened your legs a bit wider.

"You just had me wait for you for an hour and a half from magic poisoning and you want me to eat you out?" He asked amused and you nodded quickly. He only chuckled and shoved his nose at your core to where you moaned his name and he began to lick, tasting your sweet slick that he grew to really enjoy tasting.  
Your hands fell onto the tip of his muzzle again and it made him nip lightly and you only moaned a slight higher pitch from it.  
He began to purr as your scent covered the tip of his muzzle and teeth.  
He watched as your hips began to buck against him and your face grew even more red as your head rolled back. His name leaving your lips more fluidly made him lick a bit harder now and you moaned loudly as your eyes screwed shut and he felt your juices slide onto his tongue.

Your breath felt hot as you came down from your orgasm high. He only chuckled as small whimpers escaped you as he lightly licked your over sensitive clit to clean you.

As sweat beaded off the side your face, he felt a sense of pride overcome him to getting you like this. He was your first and he was going to be your last too.

His licked his teeth and muzzle, still tasting your sex and licks it again to make sure he's cleaned himself off too.  
Once done, he pushed his muzzle to your chest and your hands weakly grip it in a hug, "Was it that intense?" Seeing you nod, he keened lightly and felt your small hands rub at his bone.

He didn't want to end the session. 

He didn't want you to leave for a week. 

He had to work tomorrow, that would give him the chance to speak with Asgore about this place and their regulations.  
He wasn't going to give up on this completely...

When he felt your hand wasn't rubbing his nose anymore, he sees your eyes closed and your chest slowly rising and falling. 

Sleeping...

He began to purr, knowing you felt comfortable enough to sleep around him. Even knowing that monsters killed a young Breeder, you still trusted him.

Either that or that orgasm really took you out.

He'd rather think it was cause you trusted him...

He still didn't like the thoughts that you were going to be disciplined for a matter he pushed an answer for.  
He was even more surprised when you took the blame...

His magic spurred him to take you but he took in a deep breath and let you sleep. That way he could really just relax with you and help you not have magic poisoning through this 'disiplinary week'...

He huffed quickly and licked his muzzle, "Disciplinary... Humph..." He wondered what they would do to you. He would tell them certain rules as to not leave marks on you so you wouldn't get it too bad...  
He licks your face lightly and your eyes scrunched together, so he did it again firmer, and your eyes opened slowly.

"Sorry for falling asleep..." You say while sitting up in his arms.

"It's fine. I let you sleep for a while. About a good ten to fifteen minutes. We have twenty left before I have to go home for dinner."  
You nod to this and you kiss his bone lightly. He smirked to such an innocent action. You really were cute sometimes...

"I need a release too but I don't want to weaken you before this new week thing..." 

"It's okay. I just have to take a shower... I'm sure my teacher will let me before she puts me in. She may not seem like it, but she does care about us. She just has to keep it on a level of business professional too." That was all you had to say before he began to lick at your core again and you let out small moans to his ministrations.  
He wanted to get you wet again before he just went inside.  
Once he seemed you were ready by sniffing at your hot sex he rose up and had his magic form at his hips. 

"C-can I touch you... There?" You asked and his cheek bones dusted over with blue and he nodded.  
You then stand up and shuffle under him and felt himself groan when your hands lightly touched at his member, "You can grab it and it won't hurt, just don't dig your nails into it or something." He says as you only kept lightly touching it. Feeling like a tease.

"O-oh, okay." You gripped him a little tighter around his shaft and pull up to his ribbed tip and he shuddered, his bones rattling slightly. He heard a small giggle from his reaction and then he didn't expect your lips lick at his dripping tip and almost bucked at the feeling as he groaned.

"It feels good when I do that?" You asked and he blushed even more to the sound of your innocence.

"Yeah..." You then did it again and licked firmly at the small hole where his cum shoots out and he shivered again.  
He then felt you try to put your mouth on it and he really had to strain his hips, "K-kitten, I don't think that would be a good idea..." He didn't want to do this yet with you, just imagining you suffocating on his knot. 

"O-okay..." He raised his arm to look at you and he sees you bend over with your butt in the air, "I... I can't reach..."  
He admired that you wanted to make him feel good but... He still wanted to really destroy that pussy of yours again... 

He grabbed you and you gave a small yelp in surprise as he leaned back and set you slowly on his tip.  
Your eyes screwed shut as he pushed you down on his member and gave a groan. Feeling satisfied as he began to see his cock on your stomach.

"So beautiful..." He whispered and you open your eyes to really look at him.  
You were about halfway which was better progress than the last time he had you. So he pumped you slowly as he held you but you didn't stop staring at his eyes. 

He felt something in you then in your scent that made his chest stir and he didn't want to feel that from you yet so he decided to be harsh and pulled your leg to where you went down to the base of his not yet swollen knot and you moaned loudly in protest as your eyes squeezed shut again in pain.

"Fuck..." He cursed and began pumping you harshly over the bigger base of his knot as it began to swell as you were moaning quite loudly now.

It was getting harder and harder to pump you on him so fluidly as his knot swelled so he laid over with you still on his and grinded you onto the floor, feeling himself close to release.  
He tried to not squish you under him but to keep you firmly there as he pushed and pushed until he was fully in and his knot was halfway swollen inside you. His hips bucked and slapped at your flesh and you still moaned ever so loudly as he chanted your name under his breath with a slur of curses.

It was then he noticed he was sucked in and couldn't move out of you that you were tensing around him once more and he tried to say breathe as he panted hard, "So close, baby please. Relax..!" He whined and he felt you relax slightly and he began again and tried to quicken it up by pushing harshly and fast as you screamed his name below him.

He then gave one final groan and tied to you hotly and his knot swelled and you screamed in pain and pleasure as his cum began to pulse out and spill inside of you. 

He panted hard and fast and rolled to his side, too tired to do anything else and you yelped in surprise and righted yourself on your side too... Facing him. Shit. He forgot to turn to back over...  
He saw you had a bit of an indent from his rib bone on your cheek for being pressed down too long and chuckled lightly still out of breath.

"What's... So funny..?" You asked also out of breath and he only chuckled more.

"I gave you couch face." 

"Couch face?" You felt your face and still had a confused look.

"I laid on you a little too long and now you have an indent of my rib on your face." He chuckled and you gasp.

"Will it stay there??!" You began to rub at your face with your hands.

"No silly..." He smiled sweetly and ran a few claws through your hair.

"We need to ask teacher for something you can mount on me safely or something! You practically almost suffocated me..!" You pouted and he chuckled.

"If you kept sucking at me like that with your mouth, then I really would've made you suffocate." He saw you pout again and he wanted to nuzzle you but you were just too far away right now... 

He began to relax on his side, slightly bucking his hips when he cum would spurt out a little harder than usual and looked to you as you just had this blissful face as you laid with him. 

"So, you have a impregnation kink huh?" 

"A what?" You snapped out of your bliss and looked up to him.

"You like being cummed in." 

"I do like feeling you... Cum inside me..." You blushed furiously and he chuckled and gasped when he felt you tighten slightly and it made a hard spurt come out of him which made you moan loud. 

"D-don't do that." He shivered thinking of that feeling again and you giggled.

"You liked it." 

"I did. But I don't want the knot to pop yet cause your body can't hold anymore." He held your kink on file in his mind and decided to use it next time he had you. 

Oh, you were gonna get it...

After a while of small talk and banter, his knot began to slow and deflate and soon you were free and his magic dissolved leaving his cum to leak out and onto the floor. He then got up slowly to go over to get the medkit and handed you it and you began to clean up his mess.

"I like how your magic glows..." You say softly and he blushed.

"Why's that?" He laid behind you and licked your back.

"Cause it's different. I've never seen a Breeder come back with glow in the dark cum in or all over them. It's just white. So it's obvious that I'm yours."

His chest stirred in him happily and he sat up to nuzzle at your neck and you leaned into his affection.

He began to purr and watch you clean up.

"Be sure to take a shower after okay?" You hummed with a nod.

"Yes Sans." 

"Have you used the money on your number yet?" 

"No." He searches your eyes for a lie and when he didn't sense any, he slightly mock glared with a huff.

"Why not?" He watched as you sigh and pause to look at him.

"I haven't needed it yet." 

He smelled the lie and growled.

"Okay, okay... I just wanted to save it for something good to spend it on. Lately all there's been is oatmeal on the hot meal list. I'm... Not a big fan..." 

"You've had it before?" He rested his head on your thigh and smelled himself potent on you and felt at ease.

"Yes, only once though. Teacher bought it for me when I had my bad allergic reaction to the magic dilluting stuff..." You made a disgusted face, "I ate it anyways, but it was still really gross... She kept laughing at the face I made..." 

He chuckled to that, "Yeah, Oatmeal is pretty bland by itself. Try to add sugar and cream." 

"We're not allowed to have sugar and milk is too expensive..." 

He guffawed, "Not allowed to have sugar?" 

"Yeah, the artificial kind? We can only have natural sugars that come from fruits and stuff." 

"Try to cut an apple and put it in your oatmeal then." He slurred as he closed his sockets.

He feels your hand rub his skull and your fingers lightly trace over his teeth. He murred lowly and licked at your hand.

"You know... Your magic tastes good." He opened his one socket to look at you with a raised brow bone.

He couldn't believe he just heard that from you...  
So he decided to play along.

"Oh yeah? What does it taste like?" He couldn't help the low rumble of laughter escape him.

"Like a sweet I've had a bite of from a friend... I can't remember the name but it's green, and it was a white light and fluffy topping and it all sits on this thin crumbly sweet bread on the bottom." 

"Hmm... I would think it's a pie then." He thought over a few things that were half green and half white and decided to ask Toriel later...

"Either way, it was very yummy and you are too." He saw you wink and he closed his eye with a low grumble and felt his cheek bones heat up.

He glanced at the clock and saw he was 8 minutes late to getting home.  
He sighed, he didn't want to leave...

He already told his brother he was coming here and he said he noticed since he seemed more at ease since yesterday. But... 

He sat up lazily and gazed at you as you looked up at him with an confused expression.

"I've got to go home. My brother was upset yesterday that I was late. I'm already a little late but I shouldn't keep him waiting." You get up and he nuzzled your bare chest, taking in your sweet scent and felt your hands wrap around him as your lips pressed on his bone, "Go take your shower and try to get some sleep." 

"Okay Sans." You say and you both pull away to go to your doors. As he pressed the red button, he watched you put your clothes on as the door opened.

"See you in a week." 

"See you..." You say sadly but slip on your dress as he walked out and the door closed behind him.

As he made his way down the hallway, he's stopped by a large lizard monster, "May I speak to you please?" 

"Maybe another time. I need to head home." He walked around the monster and the lizard monster huffs in irritation.

"If you keep going the way you're going, you're going to get caught." 

Sans turned to him, "From doing what? Giving affection? Maybe that's just the way I am after sex? Why do you care anyways?" 

The lizard monster raised his hands, "I'm just doing my job as security Mr. Judge. Nothing to get so upset about. You just do more than an average patron." 

"Like I said before, that's just the way I am..." Sans turned around and headed out the front door and headed his way home.

×∆×∆×

As you finally got your shoes on, you get up and go to the door, opening it and finding your teacher waiting for you.

"You need to be more careful 802." She turned to the opposite way to your room.

"Uh, teacher? I need to take a shower..." 

"You'll take one where you're going." 

"O-oh..." You then follow her and she sighs.

"You both are very obvious." She says and you look up to her and notice she headed up a set of stairs....

"What do you mean?" You ask and follow hesitantly up the dark steps.

"I mean it is painfully obvious that you both are becoming a little too friendly with each other." 

"He's just affectionate after.... Sex..." Your face went red to saying the word and your teacher laughed shortly.

"Affectionate. Right." She says like she was disgusted and you felt a pang in your chest.

"He's a good monster. He may be rough when it comes down to it, but he makes sure I'm okay." 

"See, there's the thing. When it's done and over with..." She reaches the top and pauses as she stared down at you, "Then you leave after. There is no mushy communication, there is nothing but things that you need to do that would leave him to believe that you are no more than an object." She began to walk again and you hear screams and cries of pain, "We Breeders are nothing more than a visit to let go of frustration." As you come up the steps you see down below of monsters brutally bucking their hips into the same boxes that you were in and pausing as some reach their limits and leave soon after their knots go down, "We are objects to them... Do not listen to their sweet words. They are all just to make you succumb more to their lies." Instructors down below took their ladies and another line of women were put in and for it to happen again.

You turn away and cover your ears to try to not believe any of this!  
No, you aren't an object. He wasn't using your feelings against you... No...

She grabbed your arm and pulled you forward and you watch how a woman was dropped to the floor carelessly after being tugged violently off a rather large knot and her blood gushed out along with a few pink organs.

"Oh my God..!" You panicked. That could've been you!

You try to back away but her grip was firm as a clean up crew of smaller monsters took the body away and the monster who did it, only moved to the next box to push violently inside.

"That's not allowed right?!" You turn to her with wide eyes that begun to stream tears, "We aren't just fodder! We have feelings!" 

It was then your face was quickly slapped by her hand and your head jerked to the side. She had a harsh look upon her face, more furious than you've EVER seen her, "We are not allowed to have feelings..." She gritted out and when you really looked at her you see tears misting at the corner of her eyes, "I came to show you this because THIS is what it really is. They only spare you the sweet sickness of their words..." You see those monsters leave and give each other high fives and it only made you feel sick.

"He's not like this..." You say feebly with shaky hands.

"You haven't seen him past that door..." You then look to her, being sick of seeing the repeated lines and different monsters, "Do you like him?" 

"Yes, but only because he's so nice..." Your head drops to stare at the floor, "Other than that, I don't know much about him..."

"Exactly." She then begins to walk ahead and you follow right behind her. Purposely turning your head away from out the window.

You see many rooms and it was stark silent... Until you hear screams from down below.  
She passed those rooms and shows you to a smaller black space with a grate at the bottom.

"Undress and go Inside." You do so and go inside hesitantly and once you were, she closed and locked a door behind you. Your heart seemed to beat out of its chest...

It was then you felt a huge oncoming ice cold water drop onto you and you slip and fall onto your stomach and grit your teeth.  
It then stopped and you hold yourself up with your arms, your body shaking as you see your breath in the air.  
It then came down again and you let out a protesting groan as it kept coming, making your legs begin to feel numb.  
It stopped once more and plowed down again and you slip once more and hit your head on the wall you tried to keep yourself up on and cry out but only for it to fill with the cold water and choke a bit on it as a gurgling scream tried to break out from your throat.

It then stopped and once the water drained the door opened, "Get up. Let's go." 

You shakily rise to your feet and see your legs starting to turn a blue color as you shook.

You steadily walked out and she guided you to a door of one of the rooms that were open. You already knew it was designated for you as you slowly walk in and was met with a whole window to the outside and the sun invading the room entirely, giving it a humid feeling.

When the door closed... You tried to lay against the wall only to feel it burn against your skin and quickly get off it. The floor was covered in a thin memory foam of sorts, so you sit on that instead and watch random monsters of all kinds walk by.

You laid on your side and blankly stare as tears came down your face.

It was too quiet being alone... 

Your eyes focused on a small patch of colors in the dirt with that green stuff next to the building. They were pretty...

Until someone just carelessly stepped on them and now they were covered in dirt and slightly crumbled...

'Beautiful...' You hear Sans voice in your head and close your eyes tightly.

'They're called flowers...' 

You close your eyes and try to get some shut eye...

×∆×∆×

You move and feel sore as hell...  
You open your eyes and see your skin a good shade of raging pinkish red and try to move only to have searing pain and cry out as you curl up, "ow ow ow ow...." You whisper lowly and then suddenly the room got dark as you see a monster come in view and scooted back even if your skin was all against moving.

The monster looked like Sans, skeletal and everything but just not so animal like... 

'They just save you from the sweet sickness of words...' 

You can't hear him well but he's saying something and tilt your head and put your hand to your ear to signal you couldn't hear him. 

Then you see HIM.

Sans face then came into view and the lights in his sockets seemed like static. Even you heard the growl that left him, but he looked around hesitantly and you see some monsters staring at him with confused or disgusted looks.

Assuming the other skeletal monster was his brother, he pointed somewhere and Sans looked over.  
Sans then looked to you and raised one finger up to the window.

Hold on...

What was he going to do?

×∆×∆× 

Sans was enraged. He saw your sunburnt skin red skin through the tiny window and couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

He was shopping with Papyrus and he pointed out a couple of Breeders asking if they looked like his and when he looked...

You were his.

Papyrus told him to go to the front and talk to the warden. 

Oh he'd talk to her alright...

He tried to pull off his fast walk but some monsters that really knew him would know if he wasn't lazily walking, he was on a mission or extremely pissed.

He was both.

He opened the door as hard as he could and the warden's eyes widen to seeing him, he practically pounced to the front window as he snarled, and made his voice low with a growl, "You better get her out of that tiny ass box, do you hear me?!" 

"B-b-but Sir!-AH!" He snapped his jaws in the window purposely right in front of her face.

"GET HER NOW!!!" He slammed his hand on the wall and she ran back with an 'okay okay okay!'  
He backed off and watched as she exited a door.

He left the room and quickly went back to the window you were at and his pupils dilated to seeing you.  
You looked confused and in pain and his instincts went on haywire and the door opened in your room and the warden came and helped you up and out.  
The warden made one last weird look at Sans before closing the door back.

He knew he was going to have to talk to Asgore...

He turned to leave, making a bee line to Asgore's office.

×∆×∆×

Sans stalked in, his magic stirred uncomfortably in his whole body as he sees the large goat on his chair.  
He didn't look so happy himself, but Sans didn't give a rats ass.

"Asgore, I need to speak to you." 

"Sans, can't this wait for another time?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair in stress.

"No." Sans said adamantly.

Asgore sighed and motioned for him to sit down and Sans sat on one of the chairs, "What is it?" 

"I need something for anxiety. It's not a normal thing either." 

Asgore looked to him with an inquesitive stare, "Like what Sans..?" 

"I want it for strictly home. A Breeder. No. A human." 

"What? No! I will not allow it. Toriel would have my head, let alone all the men around here will come to me asking for a 'At home Breeder'. I don't need that shit on my platter right now." 

"Sir, with all due respect, and I don't know how to say this lightly-" Sans took in a deep breath, "If this certain human stays in that hell hole ANY longer... I might lose my shit." 

Asgore scoffed, "It's a mere human Sans, just pick another one-"

Sans stood and slammed his skeletal hands on the table, his eye ablazed, "NO! SHE SHOULDN'T GO THROUGH THIS SHIT AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!!!" Sans breathed heavily and his magic glowed on his joints and Asgore backed up in his seat, "Let. Me. Have. Her.... NOW...." He growled the last part low as he tried to keep his magic down to a low.  
"I'm highly irritable right now Asgore because of what that place does with this certain human. They all aren't supposed to have feelings, they aren't allowed to say no, it doesn't even matter if monsters FUCKING KILL THEM! I don't care what the rules say, and if I don't get her RIGHT NOW. We are all going to have some DAMN problems!" He licked his teeth after and got off his table to pace.

"Sans... Please," Toriel's voice sounded in the room and Sans looked over at her with his eye still guzzling smoke, "Calm down..." 

"Toriel... Sans says he needs this human at the Breeder farm..." Asgore seemed to calm seeing his mate.

"I heard... In fact, I heard all the way down the hall." She stood near Asgore and rubbed his tense back, "Sans, I need you to understand that those humans are not like us-"

"They STILL have feelings damn it!" Sans yelled and Toriel's ears dropped low.

Asgore sighed heavily, "Sans. Please wait in the hall while I speak to Toriel... While you are out there, I need to try and calm down." 

Sans stared at Asgore and smelled his scent, smelling he would try to be on Sans side of the story...  
Sans nodded to Asgore and stalked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He heard them argue further behind the door as he paced in hearing distance. He just hoped they would get it sorted out quick enough to where you were going to be okay still...

×∆×∆× 

Papyrus stayed with you as Sans went somewhere you couldn't see.  
Your lips were dry and cracked as you watched curiously, Sans was acting so weird...

If teacher was right, then he wouldn't care...  
Right?

You then see Papyrus talking again and Sans came into view again. Why did he look so panicked?  
You were fine...

You hear the door open behind you and you see your teacher. 

"Let's go. Now." She grabs you and pulls you up and you painfully tried to keep up with her as she led you out.  
"You are to go to the seclusion room. Limited to one meal a day. Understand?" You nodded sadly as she helped you move. 

After a while of moving, she moved you in a padded room and closed the door.  
This room was cool and made the pinkish red areas on your skin feel amazing...

You could still hear the screams of some women, but not as much as the last room. These rooms were usually used for the women who get violent with others or they get sick and they can't get anyone else like so.

You wondered where Sans went...

×∆×∆×

The office door bursted open and out went an angered Toriel and she went to Sans and shoved a finger at his rib cage, "If ANYONE sees her but your brother, you are returning her! Do you understand?!" She whispers loudly and Sans nods quickly in surprise, "You keep that human safe. If any monster sees her, EVEN SMELLS HER! She will be killed like all the others..!" She then turned and walked down the other way in the hall and Sans went into Asgore's office.

"I'm sure you heard it from her." He says in amusement at seeing Sans face and hands him a rolled official royal paper. Sans nodded and took the paper from him. Next moment he was gone and in the Breeder house front desk.  
He eyes the warden and she eyes him warily.  
He then sets the paper down in front of her and she breaks the seal and opens it to read it.

"No way... This can't..." She grabbed the phone beside her and more than likely called Asgore.  
"Hello, sir? Yes I'm calling about- o-o-oh? I-I didn't know. I-I thought maybe... Okay. I apologise Sir." She then hung up the phone and looked to Sans.  
"I understand now... But Sans... Are you ready to accept the responsibility of her? How to take care of her when she has magic poisoning?" 

"Don't go pulling this on me. You already told me that she's destined to die with me purchasing her, but at least with me she'll know the feeling of real love. Go get her and bring her to me right now." 

She stared at him, baffled.

"Did you want to buy more clothing for her before you go?" 

Sans tilted his head, "What?" 

"Go buy her clothes Sir." She says in a way that left no argument, "Before you go. They say an nice outfit makes a nice woman..." She raised an eyebrow at him and he hummed in thought.

"Fine. But you better go get her, bring her in here with her stuff and let me take her."

"Will do Sir." 

"Tell her to take her bedding too." 

"Yes Sir." She nodded and left the desk to go retrieve you.

He took a turn and into the clothes shop and walked to Burger Pants.

"402802. Everything you've got in that size, no doubles." 

"Wh-what? Uhh okay..." Burger Pants sweats and inputs the number and gets to work with an exasperated sigh. 

Sans can't believe it...

He's going to keep you.

He's going to REALLY keep you.

With him...

×∆×∆×

You were laying on your side still, almost about to sleep when you hear the door open.  
You sit up in confusion and see your teacher, "What's going on? Is it dinner already?" 

She shook her head slowly with a smile, "No 802... You were.... Come on. Follow me." 

She helped you up and she walks you into a hallway you've never seen before...

"Where are we going teacher?" You ask and she giggles.

"You're going where you belong."

"No! I don't want to go to the farm please!" You stopped and dragged your feet into the floor.

"802! You're not going to the farm honey!" She pulls you and you follow even more confused.

"If I'm not going to the farm then where am I going?" She then opens a door and you see Sans standing before you.  
"Sans?" 

"Come on (Y/N). You're coming with me." He goes to your side and carefully lifts you into his arms.

"What?" You ask and he chuckled.

"I got permission from the King himself. I can take you home." He was careful with you in his arms as he nuzzled at your chest, "I think I love you..." He whispered in your ear and your eyes widened.

There was no way.....

You looked to your teacher but sees her pulling out a few of those velvet bags...

This was happening...

This was real!

"I-I'm a little nervous about this..." He began to look a little worried, "How are you going to get me past all the monsters outside??" 

He then smiled again, "Let me show you..." 

You then feel magic budding in the air and next thing you knew, you were in a whole new place...

He set you down on a plush blue but messy bed, "Stay there, let me get your stuff." 

Before you could answer, he was gone and you take the moment to look around...

The sun was blocked out by thick blue drapes, you lay on a large monster bed, one dresser with a lamp on it, and... A tornado with trash in it? A white door on the wall across from you and two other doors on the wall to your far right...

Sans coming in all of a sudden made you jump and yelp in surprise and he kind of jumped in surprise too.

He sets down the bags and digs into a few and takes out a pair of sweats and a comfy looking shirt.  
"Go ahead and put these on. I want you to start wearing clothes more often okay? You can leave the room with clothes on. In here, I don't really care if you do or not." You grab his hand that was digging in and he stopped and looked to you.

"Sans..." 

"Yes (Y/N)?" 

You pull him to you and he slowly crawled over to you. You pull him more until he held himself over you and you let go of his hand to hug his head and kiss his muzzle lightly.

He relaxed and nuzzled your chest as he leaned on his elbows to put his hands under you and he rubbed his lower jaw affectionately on you.

"Sans... Does this mean I can see grass? Or... Flowers?" He nodded slowly as a smile grew on your face.  
"Thank you... Sans..." 

He pulled away slowly, "No thank you (Y/N)... You helped me realize that humans aren't just mindless creatures that are made for only our enjoyment... You have feelings just like us..." He licked your chest with a forlorn look on his skull, "You'll be okay here... This is.. your new home..." He hummed as you only stared, "Are you okay with that?" 

"More than anything..! It's just... Wow. I'm so surprised that this happened... I'm out of there... I'm really out of there..." He licked at your chest again as he felt a weird nervousness build in you, "I'll have to get used to it." You giggled and he chuckled, falling to his side on the bed and pulling you to his rib cage.

"Welcome home (Y/N)."

You closed your eyes and let out a relieved sigh, getting into a comfortable position and grasping onto his rib bones. His arms tighten around you slightly and for the first time ever... You felt very, very... Safe...


	2. Broken things and old SOULs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after you're there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a warning.  
> I cried at the end of writing this.  
> So it will get sad but it's a happy ending.  
> It's okay, I love you.  
> Just prepare that fetal Position or hug a pillow if you're an intense reader like I write.

When you woke up, you were surprised to find that Sans was nowhere to be seen. As you try to get up, you felt something sticky on your skin and look to see some sort of thick ointment on your pinkish red skin and your burn didn't feel so hot or stiff.  
'Must've been Sans...'

You slowly get up and rummage through the clothes and find the sweat pants that Were on the bed, but now on the floor next to it.

You grab them and carefully put them on and go through the bag again and find a thick no wire bra that was soft to the touch and hooked in the front.  
'Heck yes..'   
You decide to put that on and find your blankets... Your fingers go over the soft surface as you smile and go to the next bag to find your flower dress and a few others to boot.  
You then go to the next...  
Geez, how much crap did Sans buy?!!?

After three other bags you find a black baggy hoodie and put that on, giving up on finding your green swoop shirt.

There was a thick box just filled with shoes and you just grab the house shoes and put those on. Some of those shoes just looked too nice you didn't really WANT to wear them...

You then approach the door and remember that Sans DID give you permission to leave the room...

Your hand grasped the knob and you turn it... You take in a deep breath and look around and see no one around...  
Where was Sans?

'You're lucky, grabbing the Judge of monsters..' You remember teacher telling you.

Oh... Is he at work? 

You hummed and decided to leave the room to at least know a bit of the house.  
It felt so foreign walking by yourself as you took small steps. The floor slightly creaking to your footfalls. 

"Hello?" You hear someone say and almost jump and you run back to Sans room in surprise.

You lay back against the door and hear footsteps coming and you hold your breath, 'Oh god, I'm going to die..! They're gonna kick my dead body right on out-' 

"Is that you (Y/N)? It's okay, I'm Sans brother... You have nothing to fear with me." Your heart dropped to your stomach and you couldn't bring yourself to open the door or answer him. You were too scared without Sans.

"Well... If you get hungry... I have some food made. You can eat with me so I don't have to eat by myself... Sans is at work until late tonight." When you didn't answer for a while you hear a sigh, "I guess I'll be downstairs... I hope you come out so I can meet you." You hear his footsteps go back to where he came from and you took a deep breath.

What do I do?..

You remember Sans telling you about him... Maybe...

You get up and open the door... You stared at the fancy wooden things that looked like a rail and slowly walk to it and peek through them to see the same skeleton monster you saw today with Sans. He sat at a table and ate this long skinny stuff that he spun on a fork. It was covered in a liquid red stuff that looked like blood... 

It didn't smell like blood in here though... 

You slowly made your way as you follow this peculiar rail, keeping your eyes on the skeleton for any sudden movements other than him eating...  
As you finally went down the steps, he finally looks your way with a soft smile and you slightly hid behind a particularly larger white rail.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and you slowly nodded. 

Hesitantly you came out from hiding and slowly made your way to where he was.

"I'm going to get up and make a plate for you okay? Go ahead and sit down. I don't want to scare you away again." He said amused and you nodded as he got up and you slightly took a step back as he passed you and went into the kitchen. You go ahead and climb onto a chair that was next to him and sit down once all the way up.

He then comes back and carefully placed a plate in front of you on the table and placed a fork next to it.

He then sat next to you and watched you...  
"Go ahead, try it. Tell me how it is." 

You grab the fork with a fist and the skeleton beside you slightly laughed, "That's not how you hold a fork (Y/N)..." He was about to reach out to you until you pulled away dropping the fork quickly into the food and look up to him in horror when you see a bit of the red stuff on the table, "It's okay. Don't worry... Can I see your hand?" You slowly give the skeleton your hand and he places the fork in your hand in a... Weird way...  
"This is how you hold a fork." Your thumb really pushed on it to keep it on your pointer and middle finger...

"I-It's a bit hard..." You say and he seemed to jump back in surprise to hearing your voice.

"It gets easier after a bit. Trust me." You nodded to this and try to pick up the skinny long things only for it to slip out of the fork.

"Uhh..." 

"Have you never had spaghetti before?" 

You shake your head and he gasped, "Never?" You shake your head again and he seemed to turn giddy to your answer.  
He carefully grasps your hand and spins the fork around to collect the skinny things around and around and he stopped, "Go ahead, eat it."   
You go ahead and scoop it up and take the rather large bite but was surprised at the way it was full of flavor!

His eyes seemed to sparkle to your reaction and you even add an MMM and he blushed orange, "Do you like it (Y/N)?!" He asked pretty excitedly and you enthusiastically nod your head.

"It's delicious!" You say covering your mouth slightly and turn the fork around for another bite after swallowing. 

He then began to eat with you and you both chatted together happily.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that Papyrus and you jumped and he looked to you worried.

"U-uhhh- just a second!" He calls out and grabs your plate and helps you down from the chair, "Take this to the room and eat up there. If you hear someone come up, hide okay?" You nodded and quickly run upstairs and go into Sans' room and go into a closet like space and hide in there just to be safe.

You hear Papyrus greet someone but you set your plate on the floor and lean on the wall.  
It sounded to be a female downstairs. She seemed upset too...

You were scared though... What if this wasn't the best choice?

Your stomach seemed to drop to the thought and you held your head in your palm while massaging your temples.

'No, it's a good thing I'm here. I get to be with Sans finally... Eat really good food like this spaghetti... I'm okay. It's going to be okay...' 

"(Y/N)?" You hear Sans' voice in the room sounding a bit panicked and you open the closet, the door making a creaking noise.

He turned to the noise and saw you with a confused expression, "Baby, what are you doing in there?" 

"Someone is here..." You say quietly, "I didn't want to take the chance of them hearing me hide if they did come up here..." 

He chuckled quietly, "Good thinking, let me go see who is here." He was then gone and you hear the front door open outside the room and act like he just got home... Well. In a way he did...

You didn't hear anymore but muffled arguing and it quieted down after Sans got upset and yelled something...

Sans sure held a lot of authority to just be yelling at people... 

Either that or he's just angry sometimes...   
You made a mental reminder to never upset him like that...  
Let alone he's your caretaker so you shouldn't argue with him like that...

You then hear footsteps come up and close the closet door and hide behind a pile of clothes...

The door opened and footsteps followed this pair.

"Just be careful okay? She's pretty scared of monsters." 

"Well I want to see who you made such a fuss about Sans." 

Someone opened the closet door and you froze. Were you supposed to come out? 

"(Y/N), baby. Come out." You hear Sans and slowly peek around the pile and see a large goat monster behind him, "Don't worry. I'll be here okay? No one is going to hurt you while I'm here." You slowly come out and see Sans hand so you grasp it and he pulls you to him out of the closet and in front of this very large monster. 

She stared down at you with a disgusted stare and you look away and at the floor.

"I still see her as a Breeder Sans. I don't see why you chose this human and made such a commotion for you to have her." She says adamantly.

"Because I see her as more than just a Breeder Tori."

"Well I read her files and saw that she is just going to die anyways if you do just use it like she was born for. You can't help her Sans." 

"If you just let her see Alph at least once or twice she'll be fine. She's a smart monster, she could probably come up with a stabilizer for other humans like her in there! Just by doing the research of what she's allergic to in the first place could do a lot." 

"Sans that is pointless since they are fodder anyways." She says and your chest panged to hearing her just calling every human useless...

"I-I'm not fodder..." You say lowly and it was quiet for a good minute.

"What did you say?" She asked quite curiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am, but I'm not fodder..." You say again more nervously and Sans hand seemed to tense around yours and you knew you spoke out of line...

"How cute you think that..." She says and you wince from that and keep your gaze down, "I'll allow only for her and her alone. If I find you take her anywhere else in this town, you will see her back to the farms and not allowed to see her any longer. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes ma'am." You say out of habit and she about guffawed.

"At least someone knows how to take an order around here." She comments and leaves the room, "I need to go back home. Asgore still wishes to meet her so please go see him before he leaves his office tonight." 

"Okay Toriel." Sans says finally and this Toriel made her leave known by slamming the front door.  
You were surprised by being lifted up suddenly and yelp in surprise as Sans lifts you under your arms, "You tell her!" He laughed and you blushed, "I was shocked hearing that from you baby..!" 

"I-I didn't do bad?" 

"Absolutely not!" He says in wonderment and pressed a toothy kiss to your cheek and licks your neck. He then sets you down on the floor, "Go put something very nice on okay? I sorted to a degree of your clothes."

"I saw when I was looking for my shirt and found this jacket instead..." He blushed and scratched at his jaw.

"Are you done with your food tiny human?" You hear Sans' brother ask and you nodded and he took your plate from the open closet.

"O-oh I can wash it Papyrus..." You say embarrassed and Papyrus waved at you.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be able to reach over the sink anyways." You giggle to that and he left with a small 'Nyeh'.

Sans then closes the door and helps you go through your clothes.

"Sans... I don't remember having all of this..." You say and look up to him with questioning eyes.

"I wanted you to have clothes hun. Not just a few select clothes... Your teacher suggested it anyways." He pulled out a navy bell bottom dress with cute white and pink carriages pulled by horses and blue and gold lace on the hips and a blue strap around the waist, "Match this." 

You nodded and pulled out navy Mary Jane's with a bow on top like your white ones and a pair of navy... Oh...  
"Sans, these stockings are different from each other...."   
One was blue with a white crisscross pattern and the other was white with a blue crisscross pattern...

"It'll do." He says as he looks it over and puts it on the bed, "We have an hour until the boss goes home so no rush, but you do need to hurry. Don't worry, he's not so mean as Tori. Neither is Alph and her girlfriend." You nodded.

"I feel okay as long as I'm with you Sans..." You hear him keen to this and giggle as he adds a pair of puffy lace blue gloves and a hair band with a big velvet blue bow on the side, along with bell bottom underpants so if there was magical wind or something, it wouldn't show your panties...

"You'll look so cute..." He says amused and you blushed immensely as you began to undress in front of him. You put on the bell bottom underpants first and then the stockings. You then get your shoes on and put on your dress and have Sans button you up. You then brush out your hair as good as you could and stuck the hairband in and then the gloves...

Whew!

His face was blue as you span around for him, "What do you think Sans?" 

"You look beautiful... Stunning... All in fifteen minutes." You giggled to this and do another spin for him as he smiled.

"Ready to go?" 

You nodded happily and he grabbed you up and cradled you in his arms as you felt his magic gather in the air and both of you were gone and ended up in a stuffy office room with an older goat monster sitting in a seat and not seeming surprised at all to Sans sudden appearance as he glanced up with interest as you catch his eyes.

"So this is your reason why you almost had a mental breakdown in my office?" You giggle to this and Sans rubbed the back of his skull embarrassed.  
Asgore hummed to your reaction and sat back in his chair, "So... What should I call you? Birth number or the name Sans gave you? I really want to call her a doll since you have her all dressed up like that Sans." He laughed lightly as he glanced at Sans and Sans sat in one of the seats and watched you amused like.

"Do... Do you like it Sir? Sans picked it out for me so I'm happy to wear it for him." You see him do a spin motion with his finger and you do so slowly and he chuckled.

"It's nice on you." He says in a nice final tone and looked to Sans, "She's definitely cute. I see why you said as such. But as to how high you were escalated at the time was unacceptable... I must know the reason why." 

"The warden left her in this tiny room with no shade and escape from the sun, her skin was bright red and her face and body was covered in sweat. I panicked and gave the warden a piece of my mind to get her into shade now and made sure she did and then came to you soon after."

Asgore then looked you over, "I do not see any damage on her as such for a sunburn Sans..." 

"Well that's because I left some spider ointment on her this afternoon Sir." Asgore nodded to Sans answer and then looked to you.

"He says that you were very mistreated in the building. Is this true?" Asgore leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his desk and entwined his fingers.

"U-uhmm, we... We would be given punishments for certain actions if that's what you mean Sir..." 

"And what would those punishments be? Tell me the last you you had." 

"Well... It was after Sans' and I's session today. My teacher took me upstairs to force me to watch the other women get mounted and one girl got..." Your voice cracked as your chest squeezed, "She was torn off of his... And tossed aside to die slowly..." Your voice cracked again and you gulped the growing feeling in your throat, "She told me... Things that were disturbing to me Sir... Like how 'those monsters down there saved you from the sweet sickness of words' and just got it over with and that everything my patron was doing was just a ploy to get me to play along... She made me watch the girl get picked up and thrown away like she was nothing... And told me we were just fodder... Nothing more..." You took a deep breath and glanced up at Asgore to see him watching you with a grim look.

"Go on..." He says and you bow.

"She takes me further down... Where there were all of these rooms. Down the long hallway and to a shower since I get magic poisoning easily. She had me take off this dress that Sans got me and go inside this tiny dark room and stand under a giant pipe with a grate below me. She then closed the door..." You paused and take another breath... "Next thing I know there was this very, very cold water that instantly came out and it wasn't your average shower, no. It was a whole pour on. Like a small spider getting poured on with water... I was the spider..." Asgore shifted in his chair and Sans was frozen in his chair as he listened, "It turned off and I thought it was over but before I knew it, it happened again and again and again to where the room itself was freezing and I could see my breath... My legs were numb and I couldn't feel anything... The door opened and she helped me up and into the room Sans saw me in. I don't know how long I was in there since I fell asleep..."

"That is not in the punishments lines... I do not know why she would do such a thing... What was before that if I may ask?" 

"That was a long time ago sir..." 

"That is okay. What was the reason for it?"

"I asked what it was like outside when I was 12... I was whipped I don't know how long or how many times... But I had sleep on my stomach for a whole month straight..."

"Any before that?" 

"Small things such as not being fed if I didn't do as told as a kid, getting too close with other Breeders and getting spanked for refusing a patron while I served food." 

"Did you refuse them food?" 

"No sir."

"Sick fucks..." Sans cursed and you see Asgore glare at him before looking back to you.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through such things. I don't personally own the Breeder farm house so I cannot do anything but to advise for better things, rules and management."

"I understand Sir. We become stronger mentally if we survive it anyways..."

"Sometimes." Sans quips and you glance over at him with a tilt to your head, "The crazy ones are just sent to the incinerator."

You gulped to this since you didn't know and look to the floor as your chest swells again.  
You jump slightly as you feel your chair being moved and see Sans pulling you to him to run his fingers through your hair.  
You instantly relax to his touch and he hummed.  
"Oh yeah, a worker told me to watch my back messing with my human like I do. I just told him maybe I get affectionate after and he didn't know me and I left..."

Asgore seemed to sigh elatedly, "Thank you for not responding violently Sans..." 

Sans shrugged, "I try sometimes... But Asgore, I need your help again... It's Tori..."

Asgore let out a heavy sigh, "What happened this time?"

"I want (Y/N) to be able to see Alphys at least three times a month. Not once a month. Only because of (Y/N)'s allergy. I need her to come up with a stabilizer that won't kill her." 

"I'll see what Alphys' schedule is like and talk it over with her personally." 

"Thank you Asgore..." You say and the large goat monster looked to you with a warm smile.

"You're welcome (Y/N). You're free to leave Sans." 

Sans stood from his seat and held his hand out to you. You take it easily and he pulls you to his body and you hug his leg. Feeling his magic quick in the air and you were in his room once more.

He threw your body onto the bed and went in after you, he pulled off your bell bottom underpants and lifted your skirt. He then pulled down your panties to join the other pair of clothes and his tongue began to ravish at your core.  
Your voice shakes as you try to keep it down, assuming he didn't want Papyrus to hear down below.   
One of his claws comes down on your stomach as he watches your face and you whisper his name over and over as your hips buck into his tongue.  
His thumb hooked around one knee and his other hand did the same to spread your legs further and you felt him concentrate his magic to snake its way into your core, wiggling against your G spot repeatedly as you bit your lip, having a hard time keeping quiet now.  
He then pulled away and licked his teeth as he leaned to your ear, "Bend over the bed. I'm going to fuck you in this dress... Don't worry, Papyrus went to his nightwatch duties..." You nodded and pull your dress up as you slide your lower half off the bed, your feet didn't even touch the floor...  
"You wanted a easier device for me to mount you on right?" You nodded to his question and he gripped your hair, "Here it is..." He licked up your neck and you gave a guttural groan in response and feel his tip at your entrance and it easily slid inside as he bucked harshly into you that his bed thud against the wall loudly and you cried out as your hands gripped the sheets tightly and cried out his name.

×∆×∆× 

"Fuck! Still can't take me all the way first shot but you're almost there baby..." He made short but deep pushes as you whined, "I can take my damn time now..." He nipped at your neck at licked at it after, then began to roll his hips in a rolling way and you whine under him lewdly.

"That's a good girl... Take my cock..." He moaned hotly into your ear and felt you tighten around him and he moaned. He felt his knot begin to form at his base so he decided to push your hips down a little more since he's worked you good now and you cry out in pain but let him do it anyways, probably knowing he was close to cumming.  
He then remembered your cumming kink and leaned over to your ear again, "You want me to fill you up baby?"   
When you cried out a small yes he smiled.  
"You want to me to fill you up so much, you want it to drip down my cock while I'm still inside you?"  
You cry out a louder yes and felt you tighten around his cock more.  
"Don't worry baby, I'll make you so full, you'll be leaking my cum for days... Maybe make science do a back flip and make you pregnant..." You cried out as he felt the rush of your orgasm on his cock as you tightened so tight around him he hissed and bucked with wild abandon as his knot swelled inside you and his cum rushed out to fill you as he gave a loud groan and bit into your shoulder on instinct.  
You cry out in pain as he drew blood and he withdrew quickly and began to lick at your wounds.  
"Ow Sans that hurt!- ah!" A large shot escaped him and your back arched against him. 

"Sorry Kitten, got a little carried away there..." 

"I-It's okay... It just hurts... Do you have a medkit?" 

"Always do..." He reached behind himself to get into the drawer in his dresser and tried to not move you too much as he grabbed it and held you in his hand so he could lay back on the bed.   
He saw you sink lower on his knot and some of his cum snaked out at the bottom, "Ohhh shit..." You say as you feel it and look down to see his cock's imprint and the small sliver of cum dripping down his base onto his bone.  
You opened it and he smirked to the look on your face as it was filled with spider donuts and monster candies.  
You pick up the spider donut, "I can only eat one in this state..." You ate half of it and you were already full enough from just the feeling of his knot and cum.   
'For now...' he thought. He closed the medkit box and put it on top of his dresser. He then had you in his hand again as he got up and felt a slight suction feeling as you cried out in panic and he slowed to not worry you.  
"S-Sans, where are we going?" Next to the closet door was his bathroom door and he opens it and goes inside. He puts in the plug and starts the bathwater.

"We're gonna take a bath together." 

"O-oh..." You blushed and he smiled. He loved making you blush...

"We're lucky you don't have a SOUL like monsters or else we'd have many pups to worry about right now..." He smiled and when you didn't answer or comment, he looked down at you to see you with an indifferent look as he got into the water carefully with you laying on top of him.  
"What's that look for? You want to be pregnant?" 

You seemed to snap out of your zone out and looked at him with a blush, "No! No, it's not that." 

"What is it then?" He stopped the water and got in with you on top of him so you could lay back on his chest.

"I'd like to think we have SOUL's like monsters... And I'd want to be pregnant one day... But not with a human male..." His heat magic really spurred on to fuck you into the tub to test that theory.

But like before, he restrained himself.  
He ended up groaning as his cum let out one specific long spurt and your eyes rolled back, making him chortle.  
"The faces you make sometimes are great..." He says teasingly and you pout with a red face.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean that I like your face." He licked at your face after saying that and you giggle and try to cover your face with your hands as he keeps blowing hot air at you and licking you.  
It was then his knot came down finally and he whined and couldn't help rock his hips into you before his cock disappeared. He then sees the magic that was in you taint the surrounding water and you blush.

"Sorry..." You closed your legs with a wince and his claws went between them and pushed on your swollen abdomen to see his cum leak out and into the water. You moaned hotly under him as you watched and he let out a small growl as his tongue licked your neck where he bit before and you move your partially wet hair out of the way for him and he shoves his nose at the large jugular vein in your neck and licks over it slowly.

"You either really trust me or you just want me to fuck you in the bath tub..." He whispered in your ear and you giggle.

"Both, but maybe the later suggestion for another time." He nodded slowly as you arched your back against him when he inserts the tip of his finger slowly.

"You're so beautiful baby..." He whispers and he hears you say his name in a moan, "I knew when I first smelled you, I had to have you... When I saw you, it only confirmed that... When I began to really talk to you.... That's when I found myself liking you a lot more... I'm beginning to love you (Y/N)... And I hope you feel the same..." His breath was bated against your cheek hotly as he spoke and you could only moan as you grip his ribs and he put another bony claw in and began to pump his fingers in you. He kept whispering compliments in your ear, calling you sexy, gorgeous and other things and once you came undone on his fingers he gave a grunt himself and you turn over on his ribs and crawl up to his skull.  
You then hugged his muzzle and rubbed your face on his like he does to you in affection.  
He purred to your affection and licked at your face gently and you gave a happy hum in response.

"Let's get you washed up Kitten." He murrs and you nod and he grabs your body gently with his claws as he sits up in the tub and sets you on his thick thigh bone as he reaches up for your body soap he paid for at the store before leaving and handed it to you.  
You smiled fondly as you grasp it, "This soap smells so good. I didn't know there was such a thing until I saw it." You pop it open with a little bit of struggle and spread it on your hands thickly, "What is a rose anyways?" You ask as you begin to wash over yourself.

"It's a type of flower that people get their loved ones." He watches intently you as you reach between your legs and unabashedly clean there.

You blush and still keep to your ministrations, "I like flowers... I didn't know they smelled like this..." 

"They all smell different too." He saw you slightly tilt and his hand grasped your soapy body and one of your hands grab his hand to keep you up as you try to get as much of your back as you can.

"Do they really?" You hummed happily and lean the other way, his other hand coming up to be your balance now as you grab his fingers again and wash over the other side of your back, "I like how different flowers have their own smells. Do some even smell bad?" 

×∆×∆×

He internally laughed to your question because he once had a flower that smelled horrid get stuck in his nasal cavity once...

"Oh yeah." You snickered to his answer and then grab both of his hands.

"C-can you put me in the water now? I'm ready." He slowly straightened his knee and you went into the water with a happy sigh, "How many flowers are outside?" 

"Not many. You'd have to get out of the city to really see a bunch of them." He watched as the soap suds spread around you in a white ring as you try to rinse yourself off. You bit your lower lip slightly with a face that screamed I'm thinking, "What's on your mind?" He rumbled as he relaxed in the tub when you climbed up on his ribcage.

"Is... Is there any way we can go see the flowers? Outside the city?" You cutely stared at him with a curious gaze and he smiled.

"I'll see what I can do (Y/N)." You smiled warmly at him and he felt a squeeze in his SOUL.

Oh man. He could tell he was in deep with you...

He'd find somewhere...

He heard the front door open and knew it was his brother coming back home. 

He then felt you lay your head on his chest plate and closed his eyes and felt your breaths even out to falling asleep.

He had to work tomorrow morning, but he had a place in mind for you...

He used his toes to pop up the plug and let the water drain down before getting up.  
He saw you slightly shiver as he moved you carefully into the crook of his left arm and reached for your towel with the right and covered you up in it.  
He then got out of the bathroom and set you on the bed carefully and easily slid your sweats on your legs and searched for that baggy shirt in your bags...  
He knew it was somewhere in these.  
After two bags he sighed, he needed to get you a dresser in the closet or something...

He looked in another and took out a few clothes to thoroughly check and finally found it at the bottom.   
When you turned over on your side in your sleep he looked up at you and his eyes follows the curves of your bare back and sees the slight white long scars across your back.

He whined sadly that he couldn't be there for you when that happened to you, but he'll make your dreams come true, one way or another.

He sat up over you and licked your scars, you shuddered under him and he smirked as he put your shirt over your head and rolled you back on your back. He licked your bare breasts that rose and fell to your breaths and lowly keened.  
He begrudgingly put your arms through the big arm holes of the shirt and nuzzled your face before going out of the room, leaving the door open and go see what Papyrus was doing.

As he walked down he couldn't help but snicker as he noticed you were always so tired after being tied to him. It was pretty cute...  
He made another keen to his thoughts and he sees his brother peek out from the kitchen with a knowing look.

"And to what does my dearest brother make those noises for?" He hears his brother teasingly say and Sans made his way to the dining table next to the kitchen as he saw Papyrus cook some sort of flat breaded chicken and pasta.

"She fell asleep." Sans answered and Papyrus chuckled.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time. It's nice." Papyrus says as he glanced to him and looks back to his chicken and flips it over, "I'm making chicken parmesan for dinner tonight. Is she eating tonight with us even though she's asleep?" 

"Yeah, make sure she eats bro. I won't be home sometimes so I can count on you to take care of her when I'm not around." He leaned back on the chair with his knees braced on the table.

"But of course! She was so scared when she first even heard me Sans! I was afraid she wouldn't come out by just hearing my voice..." Sans tilted his head to this and Papyrus saw this as he glanced over and decided to explain, "I heard your door open and her steps up above so I called out to her to see if she wanted to eat spaghetti with me. She ran back inside the room before I could even ask!"   
Sans snickers to this and lets out an exasperated sigh, "Do you blame her bro? I'm glad she's careful like that though." 

"Same! But she was so scared that it made me worry... It turned out okay and I taught her how to eat spaghetti with a fork! But then Miss Toriel came and demanded to see her cause she could smell her... I was glad you came home when you did. Such perfect timing."

"Well I figured Tori would do it so I came home earlier than usual to get (Y/N) ready but turned out Tori was already here..." Sans let out an annoyed groan leave him.  
"I met with Asgore with her to see if she can meet with Alphys more often than Toriel said 'cause (Y/N) needs more than once a month..."

"What did the King say?" Papyrus asks as he makes the tomato sauce.

"He said he'll see what he can do to get more than that. He wanted to see her schedule, which I'd prefer so no one sees (Y/N)." 

"That's good. Maybe she'll get at least two or three. I'm sure once Alphys gives her a chance, she'll see what a sweetheart she is." Papyrus giggled after saying that and Sans hummed in amusement.

"Asgore really liked her. I sensed a maternal vibe from him towards her. Maybe Toriel is pregnant or something and his Daddy senses are kicking in..." Both Papyrus and Sans snickered to this and he glanced up on the balcony towards his room. He sniffed and still smelt your scent more so he got off the table and pushed his chair out, "How long until dinner is ready?" 

"About 30 minutes Sans." 

"Do you need any help?" 

"Nope."

"Ok." Sans then made his way up the stairs and went into his room to see you sitting up sleepily and rubbing your eyes.

Damn... Too late.

He was still going to try though.

He climbed into the bed and hooked an arm around your waist as he laid down and you squeak in surprise and groan in tiredness as you get comfortable in his arms.  
"Hey sleepy head..." 

You groan in a hello and nuzzle your nose into his chest plate again as your eyes close once more.   
"Heh, did you miss me?" He nuzzled at your hair softly and you slowly nodded with a 'mhmm'.  
"Good." He ran his fingers through your hair and took in your flower scent with a slight smell of him and it made him feel satisfied as he closed his own sockets and began to relax.  
He didn't want to sleep yet, but he at least wanted to hold you close like this.  
He hoped that you could get more visits with Alphys. He wanted to make sure you'd be okay...

He hears the front door to the house slam and on instinct he uses his magic to slam his room door shut and flips the lock.  
You were wide awake as he hears your heart pound and you were well on your way snaking out of his arms and running into his closet and shutting the door as he hears Papyrus yelling at someone.  
Sans let out a sigh as the steps came up the stairs loudly and he already had a feeling of who it was.  
His door swings open and he sees the fire red of hair in a well kept pony tail and an angered slit eye staring at him with bared shark like teeth.

"Undyne. So good of you to stop by..." Sans says amused like and she growled.

"Where is it?! Do you even know what you're doing?!" She gritted out and Sans raised a brow bone.

"Undyne, please calm down." Sans sat up slowly and Undyne yanked his closet open and his chest plummeted until she moved to the bathroom.

Oh thank Asgore you hid in there...

"Where is the Breeder Sans!?" She asked angrily and he used his magic to make her sit her ass down on the floor and she only growled in anger.

"Don't think about touching her or else you're gonna have a bad time Undyne. Calm down and meet her before you begin to believe Tori's words." She huffed in anger to what he said but he felt her magic begin to calm down finally.

"She told me you came in Asgore's office demanding for a filthy Breeder. Once she came here to meet her, she was very rude to her." 

"Did you hear from Asgore of how she is?" He smiled at her and she now had a confused look on her face.

"No, I haven't. Toriel came to Alphys and I and told Alphys if you asked for assistance to deny you for such a rude human." 

"What if I told you it was the other way around?" 

"I'd like to see it to believe it then." She bared her teeth at him and he chuckled which threw her off.

"Come on out (Y/N). Undyne won't hurt you... Right Undyne?" He said like a threat of 'try me' and Undyne visibly gulped.

There you were in the closet, getting out of his pile of clothes and walking to the edge of the closet door. You peeked around the door sill and saw her sitting there on the floor and shied away.

"Don't worry, come here." He said and you looked up to him with creased brows in worry, "I'm here, don't forget." You nodded a little and hesitantly stepped out and rushed behind him past Undyne. 

Undyne's eye followed you and then looked up to him, "Never picked you as the silent and shy type Sans." She retorted with a snort.

"She isn't. She's scared of you ending her life like you wanted to just a couple of minutes ago." 

"Pfft, hiding behind you is going to stop me if she's what Toriel said?" She retorted with a sneer.

"If what she said to Toriel really was bad, do you think I'd have her right here?"

Undyne was silent for a moment as she seemed to calm down more and your hands weakly tightened on his hip bone.

"Why don't you tell Undyne what you told Toriel (Y/N)?" He looked down at you and you stared at him with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure?" 

"Yeah, go ahead." 

"I told her that I wasn't fodder..." You say lowly and look at the ground.

"I couldn't hear her Sans." Undyne says and tries to crane her neck to you.

He uses his tail to push your butt to where you were in front of him and you yelp and blush, Undyne stared at you expectedly as he puts one lowly claw under your chin to look at the fish monster still on the floor.

"I said I wasn't fodder ma'am." Your eyes couldn't meet hers as your hands shook now being within reach of Undyne.

"Toriel was going on and on about how Breeders like her were useless and fodder in front of her so she spoke up and said that and Toriel didn't like that."

"Tch..." Undyne clicked her teeth and looks away from you with purple cheeks, "I believe you Sans... You've never lied to me... Let me get my phone. I need to talk to Al." 

She leaned forward and you stayed stock still as her face was in front of yours and Undyne smirked as she fished her phone from her back pocket, "You look like I'm about to eat you." She said playfully and next thing he knew you tilted back and fell to the floor.

"Did she just faint?" He asked as he stared at you in bafflement as Undyne laughed and flipped her phone open.

"Okay. You're right. She is kinda cute Sans." She then dials a number on her phone and puts it to her ear, "Hey Babe... Yeah I'm here... I've got some news for you about her actually... Yeah! Everything is cool.... Okay I'll let him know.... Love you too, bye bye." She then closed her phone and he lifts you onto the bed carefully, "Come over tomorrow at our home at 12pm. Can you make it?" 

"Yeah, is she meeting Alphys?" He sat on the bed beside you and looked up to the fish woman.

"Yeah, so have her wear something nice okay?" She smiled big with a chuckle as Sans nodded, "She's... Not what I expected!" 

"Yeah, I just dread the day when she warms up to you." He says playful like and Undyne snickered.

"That bad huh?" 

"You have no idea..." He smirked and she began to go out his room door.

"Sorry for just barging in Sans." 

"It's fine. You're pretty hotheaded when it comes to the royal family so I understand. It's your job being royal guard." He leans back on his hands, your legs between his back and arms.

"Yeah... I'll catch you later. I still can't believe she passed out like that."

"You're pretty intense Undyne." He laughs and she smiles and waves.

"Damn right. See ya!" She then head off and closed the front door firmly.  
Sans gave out a heavy breath with a small whew and looked at you.  
Your breathing was pretty settled so he wasn't too worried.   
He got up and closed his room's door and locked the lock, being tired of people just walking in...

He then walked to the bed and laid down beside you on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.  
He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he closed his sockets, trying to relax finally.

If Undyne approved of you, you were sure to get visits or something from or to Alphys.   
You'd be okay...

You're going to be alright.

He groaned and slapped the front of his skull, "Crap..."   
He had to put the spot to surprise you with for another time...

He let his hand rest on his chest until he felt you roll by his side and grab his arm. He looked over and watched your peaceful face as you slept and hummed.

If you were a candy, he didn't care if he had cavities if it meant he could keep you so sweet...

Last thing he wanted was you to be like Chara...

×∆×∆×

You woke up suddenly and it was pitch black dark in the room. You held something hard and take in the smell of old books and oil and knew instantly it was Sans.  
The sounds of wind from incoming storm against a loose window thudding against the sill made you slightly panic not knowing what it was and your eyes dart around the room for some secret intruder.  
You then feel Sans body turn on his side towards you and his arm came around you and grabbed your ass firmly.

It was then you heard tiny pelts of something and panicked more and shook Sans chest lightly. 

He grumbled lowly and only turned the other way and you hear a loud crash and boom that made you scream and rush out of the bed, successfully startling Sans out of his sleep as you run into the safety of the closet, slamming the door shut and breathing hard as your heart seemed to beat out of your chest.

"Oh... Shit..." Sans says sleepily and you hear the creak of his bed as he got off it and you don't hear the rattling anymore but the small repeating random pelt noises and a distant crackle and boom and shut your eyes tight.

"Kitten it's fine... It's just a storm." You hear Sans slur and you open the closet door slowly and see a flash outside that followed the crack and boom and pull back quickly still watching out the window.  
"A-A storm?" 

"Yeah, it has rain, lightning and thunder... All that stuff... It won't hurt you... I'll-" He lets out a big yawn, "I'll show you some other time... Come back to bed."

You slowly go back after closing the closet door behind you and another flash and crack made you rush and jump up to him. Rubbing your face deep in his chest.

"Omph! Hey, calm down... It's okay... I'm here..." He runs his hands through your hair lazily as his other hand cupped your butt to raise you up under his chin and lowered it to rub his thumb on the back of your thigh.  
You rub your face on his clavicle and hum low as you hear the rumble further away and the pelting of the rain stayed.  
Closing your eyes and remembering your breathing training, you begin to relax in his arms as his thumb stops rubbing as you feel on the top of your head his slow and steady breath as he went back to sleep.

You follow his breathing and begin to fall asleep again.

×∆×∆× 

When Sans woke up in the morning, he felt your hands holding tight onto his top ribs and his hand that is on your thigh moves up to grasp your ass firmly, feeling your skin just squish under his boney fingers.  
"Mmmm...." He purred happily as he heard you gasp under him. He moves his other hand to join the other on your ass and you gasp again with a small moan as your hands hold tight on his bones.  
He then feels your wet muscle of your tongue on his clavicle as he shuddered, you lightly nibble on it and he groans and gets you on your back and pressed his teeth against your lips firmly.

You moan as your hand comes up and holds his skull and he feels your tongue come out and goes against his teeth, he murrs and opens his mouth to have his own tongue mix with yours lewdly.  
He wanted to test your gag reflex...

He pushed his tongue down into your throat and you stilled and opened your mouth more and he smirked.

Good. God.

He didn't know when you learned that but he knew you could try to take him in your mouth... He'd have to hold his knot though...

He pulls away and licks his teeth as your face was red as you panted, "Good morning Kitten..." 

"Good morning Sans." You pant out and he couldn't help the magic that pulsed at his hips seeing your face.

"How do you know how to deep throat?" He chuckled with a raised brow bone.

"It was in the classes growing up. In case we had big monsters like you in the future choose us." 

He hummed to hearing this and rubbed his pelvis against your calf, "Do you think you want to try mine?" When you nodded a little too quickly he sweat a bit, "Just don't go past my knot... Last thing I need is you suffocating on me."

"Don't worry Sans. I know what I'm doing." You say as you kiss down his ribs and your hands grasped around his cock.

"F-fuck..." 

"Last time I was nervous if you were okay with me doing this..." Your hand stroked up and around the ribs under his tip slowly to where his hips rose slightly and felt your mouth go around him. 

"O-oh shiiit...." He gasped as you went lower and opened your mouth a little more to go over his ribbed tip and to part of his shaft.

He felt your hands grip his pelvis bone and tried to lift him so he bent his knees and lifted his hips slowly, feeling you take him in more.  
He cursed as he just wanted to buck his hips but let you take your time...

Until he felt you swallow around him.

"Ah shit!" He whispered loudly as he bucked slightly and you took him pretty well by stilling and breathing out your nose.  
He then stilled as he felt your lips on his pelvis bone.

"B-babe. Not around my kn-ah!" He felt you swallow again and his knot wanted to swell, "Babe, babe... Please get off my knot..." He whined and you did as you were asked from him and he moaned feeling the cool air on his now slicked cock.  
"Fuuuck..." He wanted to turn your body around and fuck you with wild abandon, but he didn't know if Papyrus was home yet, "(Y/N), stop for a bit."   
You slowly let his cock out of his mouth and pant deeply as your hands pumped him slowly.  
"Did I do good?" 

"Y-yeah.. I just really want to fuck you into my bed. But I don't know if Papyrus is home." 

"Let me check?" 

He thought it over for a second and nodded, it would be best if you asked then him with a raging hard on...

"Just call his name and if he's here, ask him when breakfast is going to be." You nodded and got off of the bed and walked over to the door, opened it and called out for Papyrus.  
When you didn't hear him answer, you call again.

No answer.

That was all he needed to hear as he got up from the bed, ripped your sweats off and rammed you on his dick.

You cry out loudly as your nails raked down the wall and he pushed the door closed firmly as he pushed you into the wall and you cry out again. His name leaving your lips quickly in a rushed whisper.

He could feel his knot almost in and he pushed again as he lead your arms to brace against the wall.  
"A-almost!" You gasped out and he grunted in response as he bucked once more and he slipped inside.   
He gave a guttural groan as he gave small pushes as it swelled inside you and you gave small moans and pants as he made his small bucks.  
"Fuck, you're too tight babe, I'm so close..." 

"I-I'm not even tense..!" You cried out and he groaned in sexual frustration. He was sucked in.

"Fuck..!" He cursed in a whine.  
He tried to rotate his hips and you bit your lip as you strangled a painful moan.  
"I'm sorry baby..." He whispered in your ear as he felt a little bit of an escape by rotating his hips and he sees a little bit of tears at the corners of your eyes.

"Sans?! What are you doing?!" You struggled a bit under him and he grunted as you began to cry a bit, "Please, stop! It hurts, it really hurts Sans..!" You cried out as he growled and held you still.

Finally he felt he could get out without hurting you too bad and put his hands on each of your lower lips and spreads them as much as he could and finally figured out why you were so tight, he's fucking you standing...  
"Fucking shit..." He growled and rotated his hips a little more and finally pulled out and it made a deep pop and sucking noise, a bit of his precum and red liquid left with his cock. A stronger held back cry of pain left you, "Sorry baby... Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He whispered and picked you up and set you on the bed gently and licked away a tear that rolled down your cheek.

"That... Really hurt Sans..." You whine and he quickly apologized and lowered his head and licks your core.  
You let out a small whine and try to close your legs but he grabbed your thighs and kept them apart as he licked.

"Keep your legs open baby, let me help you feel better." You relax your legs over his shoulders as he began to lick again, your legs tensing with each lick and he could smell you were raw and slightly bleeding so he stopped and nuzzled lightly with a hot breath.

"Sans... I really hurt down there..." You whimpered and he grunted.  
Fuck... It's hard to concentrate when he has this bigger problem in his hand...  
He looked down at his raging cock and half swelled knot and whined hard.

"Baby, I'll be right back okay? I'll look at you right after. I promise." He said desperately and got up to go into the bathroom to take care of himself.

×∆×∆×

Something was wrong.  
Terribly wrong...

Your stomach, your lower regions... They hurt so badly...

You turn on your side and scrunch your brows as you hold in a cry when you closed your legs.  
"Ow..." You whine out and hold your stomach and curl up.

You look to the bathroom when you hear a distinct groan from inside and roll the blanket on the bed over you as you cringe rolling yourself up.  
You didn't want to move anymore. It hurt too much... Knots are such a love hate relationship!

After a while of twitching to the feeling of pain, Sans finally came out of the bathroom.  
He paused at the door and then slowly shuffled to you. You hear him sniff and sniff at you. He then pulls you out of your little burrito and you cry out in pain from moving again but he grabbed your leg and gently moved your legs open and smelled at your core.

"Sans, it really hurts..." 

"It should. I smell a small bit of blood, you're very raw." He pressed a claw in carefully and you protest in pain.

"I know baby. I know... We're seeing Alphys today, so she'll get you feeling better okay?" You nodded and he got up and nuzzled your chest and gives it a lick.  
You see him get up and retrieve your sweat pants and he comes back and slips them on you with ease.

"You'll be okay, alright?" 

You give him a nod and he sits back on the floor.  
"Sorry for getting out like that hun. I didn't want to hurt you by going in more."

"It's okay Sans, I'm just hurting right now... It scared me a little cause I thought back to that one girl..."

"I remember..." You see him drop his skull and pick at his lower claws on his toes.

You hear a door open outside the room and Sans looks up in alert and he quickly gets up and leaves the room.

×∆×∆×

Once Sans leaves the room he sees his little brother take off his royal guard raiment and looks to Sans, "Sans? Are you alright? Your eyes are doing that static look again." 

"Papyrus, I need you to stay home and just stay with (Y/N). Please? I need to get Alphys." Sans whined and Papyrus nodded quickly.

"That's fine. She's not a problem for me." Sans nodded and ran out the door and closes it behind him.

×∆×∆×

You heard the door close hurriedly and groan in pain again as you roll back up in your burrito.  
I hope nothing bad happened to me...  
You rub your abdomen slowly and it just stung sorely.

There was then a knock at the bedroom door, "Are you decent?" You hear Papyrus ask on the other side.

"Yeah!" You speak out and the door opened slowly and Papyrus comes in hesitantly.

"Are you okay? Sans says he was going to get Alphys..." 

"What time is it?" 

"11:30?" 

"Oh man..." You wince and Papyrus slowly approaches you.

"Are you okay tiny human? What happened?" He placed a cautious hand on your arm and you try to fake a smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a bit of magic poisoning..."

"We have some diluter if you need it?" 

"I can't drink it... I'm allergic to something in it."

Papyrus seemed to deflate to that and went to go out of the room, "I'm going to take a small shower, are you going to be okay for a while?" 

You nodded with a wince, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

He seemed stuck in between going to do so or staying with you as he looked out the door and then to you and slowly left.

You'll be okay.

Everything is going to be fine.

Right?

Right.

×∆×∆× 

Once Sans came back, a small yellow dinosaur followed with sweat beading down their scales, "S-So this is h-her?" The dinosaur made her way to you and unwrapped you from your blanket.

"H-Hi there, I-I'm Alphys, I'll be t-taking care of you okay?" You nodded with pain etched in your face and Sans watched in the corner leaning against the closet door sitting on the floor.

She set a suitcase on the bed and opened it swiftly with ease and took out a small syringe.  
"I-I'm going to give you something for the pain okay?"   
You nodded again nervously.

"There's no magic in it?" You asked with a shaky voice.

"No. D-don't worry, Sans t-told me your c-condition." She took out a vile and stuck the needle inside the metal cap and began to fill the syringe with the cloudy yellow solution.  
She then parted your legs and felt for a main vein in your thigh and stuck the long needle in as you but your lower lip in pain. 

"S-Sans, I need th-that flashlight in your l-lamp." She said, and Sans instantly gets up and unhooks the flashlight and hands it to her.  
She then turns it on and shines it to look in your private area, "The m-medication might g-give you a n-n-numbing feeling. Don't worry, I-It's supposed too." She then brings out a device and she puts it somewhere, but you couldn't feel it.  
"Mmmm, sh-she definitely h-has very bad v-vaginal tearing Sans... You've b-been rough?"   
Before you could answer he makes a quiet yes, "Mhmm, okay. Well, I-I'm going to have to make an a-appointment for her t-to come into m-my office s-so I can really w-work. Sh-she..." Her sentence drawls off and you see her slightly sweat a little more, "oh boy..." She wheezed out and backed up to rattle through her things in her case.

"What is it Doc?" 

"Th-this is b-b-bad..." 

Sans stalks over to her quickly and she pressed her claws to his muzzle and pushes him out the bedroom door, "I-I need t-to talk to h-her!" She then closes the door and you hear him make an irritated growl outside the door.

"What's the matter?" You ask, now really nervous since Sans couldn't even be here to listen.

"(Y/N) right?" 

You nodded and she takes out a clipboard and pen and writes on a paper.

"S-Sans was your f-first monster c-correct? And o-only?"

"Yes ma'am." You nodded again.

"O-okay. I r-really need t-to make a-a-a dilution medicine for y-you... (Y/N)... You're... Pregnant..." 

"What?" Your voice cracked even in a whisper like gasp in shock, "That isn't possible! Monsters and humans can't breed together..! Let alone it's only been a few days!" 

"Th-that is only b-because of the d-dilution medicine th-that is out N-NOW. It is l-like b-birth control for only m-monster sperm. B-but since you are allergic t-to such, you a-are... Pregnant.... A-and b-because it is a m-monster ch-child... It develops faster and... It also m-might kill you (Y/N)..."

All of this information hit you like a pile of bricks. Your mind trying to process.... This...

"I-I can give the ch-choice t-to either tell S-Sans and k-keep it while I-I try to come up with a s-solution to m-make for you so you d-don't become p-poisoned, b-because if you t-tell him.. H-he will not let you g-get rid of it."

"And the other choice?"

"W-we can kill it b-before it forms and b-before S-Sans starts to see the SOUL of the b-baby." 

Your chest hurt to either choices...  
You didn't want to die and kill the baby anyways if Alphys can't make it in time.  
But just outright killing it would be a big no...

"I'll tell Sans..." Your voice shook and hoped he took it lightly as Alphys took out the device she put in you before back in her case.

"I-I want you in m-my office later t-today so I can pl-place Sutra's on the b-bigger tears. The only p-problem would b-be that you c-cannot, ab-absolutely c-cannot be m-moving around t-to m-much. They d-disappear after the wound is sealed, I-I use them on o-other women in the Breeder farm. I-I'm sure you'd i-imagine why..." 

You nodded and she took out another syringe, "Th-this will g-get you through the d-day until you c-come see me. I-I will leave the t-telling to you b-but I will fill him in on ev-everything else, okay?" You nodded and she smiled sweetly at you, "A-Also, n-no sex until you recover. I-I will also be ada-adamant on Sans about it." She filled it up more than the last shot and felt for a vein in your other thigh and injected it as soon as she finds it.  
You feel it warmly crawl through your legs and hips and feel so much better but extremely tired now...

"O-okay, I'll l-let Sans in now." She turns to the door and opens it as Sans slinks back in. He glanced to her and then to you and back to Alphys, "T-take her in b-by 6pm and the office will b-be cl-closed so there will b-be no one in. She's g-going to be m-my last patient of the d-day. N-no sex for the n-next couple of weeks S-Sans, she's p-pretty b-bad down there. I suggest m-more foreplay and g-getting her ready for your s-size. I-I'll leave you t-to talk further on th-the situation..." She looks to you with raised brows and Sans head turned to you as she went to her suitcase and closed it, taking her leave.

"What happened?" Sans asks as she closed the bedroom door behind her.  
He came and laid by your side as you carefully move your body upright so he can curl his body around you.

You grasp his hand and put it over your stomach and he rubs it lightly, "Does it hurt?" He asks as he rubs his muzzle on your cheek.

"Not since Alphys gave me something for pain... But there's something else..." 

"... What?" His brow bone raised in question.

"You know how that medication for magic poisoning and how I'm allergic to it?"

"Yeah? Just tell me the problem (Y/N)." He said irritably.

"Well, that magic dilution medicine... It was also for... Birth control." 

"So-ohhh..." It hit him mid sentence and his claws lightly scratched at your stomach, "You're... Pregnant?"

You nodded nervously and Sans lays his head on the bed, quiet.

"If... If you don't want to..."

"No. It's not that."

You fell silent for a bit and turn over on your side to hug his skull. He purrs lightly as he let his weight lean on your chest, "I'm more thinking that at some point... I'm going to have to choose between the two of you..." You felt his voice rumble in his ribs on your hips and thighs.

"Alphys said if we choose to keep the baby, she'll work on a dilution medicine that I won't be allergic to." You ran a hand over his skull gently, "But... If not, she can... Find a way to... Kill it before it forms..."   
He growled under your hand and you knew it wasn't an option just like Alphys said.

"Sans... I'm going to be honest with you right now and let you know that I'm scared. I don't want to die... I don't want this baby to die either..." You felt tears begin to form and you try your damnedest to hold them back.  
He runs his claws through your hair gently as a purr runs in chest, "Don't worry... Alphys is better than good. She's the best there is Kitten." He licks at your face gently and you felt at ease hearing this.

"I wonder... What would they look like?" He rubbed at your stomach and goosebumps rose on your skin from the feeling.

"I wouldn't know... I'm pretty curious myself." You bring a hand up to rub at his lower jaw as you roll to your side.

"We can do this." He says as he nuzzles your cheek to your neck and licks your shoulder.

You hum in agreement as your arms go over his shoulders.

×∆×∆×

Sans could feel a weird buzz in his magic, in between nervous of losing you but his instincts scream to keep you close as he now knew you carried his kin.  
He couldn't believe it.

And yet, he was disappointed he couldn't scream it to the world...

Oh no... What happens if you do pull through this? How does he tell his brother?

Oh hey I bro thought pregnancy wasn't a thing between humans and monsters but hey who knew the one thing that prevents it is what (Y/N) allergic to? Crazy right? 

Dear Asgore, what is he going to do..?

Oh shit, Asgore...

All those reports are bound to go to Toriel and from Toriel SURELY to Asgore. What in the hell was he going to do??

Fuck... 

"Sans? What's wrong?" He hears your voice bring him out of his thoughts and opens his eyes to see your tired but worried face.

"It's just work baby, don't worry to much." He rubbed your back as you closed your eyes slowly and it wasn't until he felt your breath even out in a sign you fell asleep that he carefully pulled your arms away from him and slinked out of the bed.

He needed to talk to Asgore himself.

He gathered his magic and knocked on Asgore's closed office door.

"Come in." 

Sans opened the door and he could already feel the magic in his bones starting to become unsettled.

"Sans? Are you alright? Did something happen to (Y/N)?" 

"K-kinda..." He mutters and Asgore stands up.

"Please, sit down. Tell me what happened." 

Sans slowly sat and once he did, Asgore sat back down, "Asgore... I just wanted to say first thing before we begin on anything... This was all unexpected."

"What did you do?" His eyes seemed to pierce into Sans and his magic ran cold.

"I had no idea Asgore, I'm sure no one did.... But... She's pregnant." He said the last part so nervously that he could feel his magic imitating sweat down his skull.

"What." He said very darkly as his face went dark.

"T-that magic dilution medicine? Alphys just filled me in that it's also a birth control for monster heat seed..." 

Asgore was silent, the longer he was quiet, the more Sans could feel his magic run cold.

"Sans... This is getting out of hand now..." His voice was wavering on level and dark as he spoke, "You come into my office, demand for this female and I even vouge for you against my own mate. Don't get me wrong Sans, your human is quite the doll that went through enough, but don't you think that's one point to consider?" Before Sans could intervene Asgore cut him off scrunching his brows as he looked at Sans with a pained expression, "Don't you think she's been through enough? Think about your size. How big that child will be and how tiny she is. Humans are not made to carry a monsters' child and it'll only bring her pain." Sans tried to say something but Asgore held up his finger for Sans to pause, "I accept her being pregnant, but I will not let her have it. If that magic doesn't kill her, that child will," Sans looks to the floor as he listens, he never thought of this but his instincts roared inside him as Asgore continued to speak, "and you'll have two deaths on your hands. I will not let you BOTH go through this loss for I know the pains of losing a child Sans." Sans looks up to the old goat and grits his teeth.

He was right.

"But what if she does survive Asgore? What if by that slim chance- everything will be okay?" Sans voice was quiet as he looked solemnly at Asgore.

"I just want you to try to help you keep what you have Sans. I am joyed to know that you are blessed with a child, but I just hope that you know what to do if things go wrong if you plan to keep it." Sans couldn't help but to feel the magic buzz in his head. He then felt something wet drop on his hand and he quickly wiped away the wet magic from his sockets.

"I-I don't want to lose them Asgore. Either of them..." His voice shook and he felt more wet spots and held his skull, "I want my own pack Asgore... I want a family for Papyrus to be an uncle, I want to be a father..." 

"Then I consider a healthy monster mate Sans. Not a human..." Asgore says firmly.

"B-but what about her? I can't just return her, and I can't just leave her to watch!"

"Then I have nothing more to suggest until you make a choice. Keep her or not Sans."

"Fuck..." Sans gripped the chair tightly in frustration.

He didn't want to think about this anymore... 

"Boss... What time is it right now?"

Asgore pulled up his suits' sleeve, "3:45pm Sans." 

"Okay. Thank you. I'll keep your words in mind, but I'll keep my head up, I think everything will be just fine..." 

Asgore had a sad expression, but nodded and stood. He walked to Sans and pulled him to his big chest in a hug, "You'll be okay Sans." 

Sans kept the front of his head against the old goats chest. He smelled the sadness and sympathy that made Sans know that he wasn't lying or joking or trying to yank his chain about having you.  
But trying to help him keep you as long as he could.

Sans wanted nothing more than to keep you your whole life without the worry of your allergy killing you by being with him.

But like he told the warden...

He'd at least give you the love he knew in his SOUL that you deserved.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

'I'd like to think we have SOUL's like monsters... And I'd want to be pregnant one day... But not with a human male...'

And if you wanted his kid...  
He can't stop you.  
But deep down inside, neither did he want to.

×∆×∆× 

He went to Grillby's for a while for a couple drinks before coming back at 5:25pm when he teleported in his room to find you still asleep.

He stumbles over to the bedside and kneels down on the floor with his arms on the bed and his skull resting on top.

'Shit... I gotta wake 'er up...' he shoved his nose in your back and you instantly flinch and move away so fast he barely could make a reaction TO your reaction.

"S-Sans??" Your eyes were as wide as they were going to get from just waking up as you rub them with the back of your wrists.

He answers with a mumble and blushed as he saw the pant leg to your sweats riding up on your calf.  
His claws slowly travel up the bare skin and you look at him like he grew a third head, "What iz it kitten?" He slightly slurred and tilted his head.

"Sans? Are you feeling okay? You're acting weird." 

"I'm fine baby, I'm finnne..." He waved you off and put his forehead on the bed to try and shake the dizzy feeling in his head, "Yes. Fine." He says like a final regard and he feels you put a hand on the back of his skull and rub it lightly. In reaction he had a chill go down his spine and began to rumble a whine ending into a purr.

"Don't worry Sans. I'm here." You cooed gently and he didn't even realize that drops of magic were flowing from his sockets again.

"Baby you don't get it..." He said a tad brokenly.

"Explain it to me then Sans. I want to get it." You say motherly like and it only made him want to cry more.

"You're here because of me..." He whimpered and you shush him gently as you pick up his skull and lay it in your lap, "All this shit might kill ya faster than I planned to have ya and I don't want it to happen..." He felt you wipe away every tear that fell from his sockets gently, "I want to show you happiness... I want to show you the world... There's so many things I know you'll love but I'm afraid that I might be too late now..." He let out a hefty huff from his nose and you only lean down and kiss the top of his head.

"Sans?" You ask gently as your hands ran over above his nasal cavity and up between his eye sockets.

"Yes love?" His eye lights look to you and you only smiled so sweetly at him.

He didn't deserve you...

"I'm happy to just be with you and to experience these things. The good and the bad. It really helps me feel like I do have a life worth living, and it's only because of you." You ran a hand on his jaw and rub your thumb, "I already told you before. If you were to ever take my life. I would be happy because it would be you."

He didn't believe it.

Test it.  
No don't test it.  
TEST IT!  
Please don't scare her away...

He closed his sockets and took in a deep breath. He did want to test what you said just now. But would it be worth scaring the shit out of you possibly not wanting to be his anymore?  
Fuck it.

He opened his sockets and used his magic to keep you where he wanted you...

"You really think that huh?" He growled out and your eyes grew wide.

×∆×∆×

What is wrong with him? He smells funny and he's acting completely weird to you.   
What went on while you were out cold?

Your heart began to beat right out of your chest as his look became dark and his eyes like static. You tried to move but couldn't and it freaked you out more.

"S-Sans..?" You asked feebly and was only met with a snarl as you feel the magic around you being heavier by the second.

Your back then slammed into the wall and you hear the click of the bedroom door locking as Papyrus made his way up to check on the noise.

"What if I ripped out your throat here and now? Ending it all? Maybe I'm only using you to be able to fuck your senses out? You've practically given yourself to me up til this point..." You whimpered as he crawled up on the bed and your body began to rise on the wall, a crushing feeling in your chest making it hard to breathe, "What if I just ripped that baby right on out and ate you from the inside out?" He licked your belly roughly and you closed your eyes shut tightly, "What if all I wanted was that beautiful pussy of yours and I didn't give one damn if you lived or not just to be my cock sleeve?" His gaze trailed over your body as he trailed his sharp teeth over your body and your whole body shivered in fear.

"Kill me then." You say with a weak voice and it threw him off as he paused, "You gave me my life Sans... I don't know why you're acting like this but I don't want to be constantly tested if that's what you're doing... I just want to live my life to the fullest with you..." He felt his magic burn like fire and he wished he didn't hurt you like this.   
"My first time before I met you, I hoped that I wouldn't go to that dreaded farm. I don't want to live a life where I could die slowly to only die unhappy. But that changed with you." You pulled him to you and he growled but you didn't care as you hugged his muzzle close to your chest.

"That's the problem... I don't WANT to kill you... I don't WANT to take your life." He grumbled, he was starting to get mad, but at himself instead, "I want to be greedy about you. I want to keep you all to myself. I was happy taking you home, but now I see it's become a problem because of things we didn't know..."

"Sans... I'm strong... I can pull through this." You whimpered as you felt him lick your chest but more so you were starting to feel your lower regions, "We gotta get to Alphys, Sans. I'm starting to hurt again..." 

He glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:59pm, "Alright. Just hold onto me." He readjusted himself to where you were tucked under his head and you held onto his chest. His arms go around you as he let his magic gather in the air and then teleported to Alphys office.

There you saw both Asgore and Alphys chatting with each other. A small glass filled with a brown translucent liquid in it in his hand.  
He downed the liquid as his eyes fell on the both of you and heavily sighed, "Let's take a look shall we? Have you both had a serious conversation about this?"

"Yes." Sans says adamantly and nods to his Boss and Asgore nods back to him as Alphys leads you all to a room seeing a monitor with a screen.

"(Y/N), if you could please take off your pants, you will not need them for the remainder of this appointment." Alphys says as she gets it started up and brings down a light that was slightly curved to form a U shape, "Go ahead and lay on your back on this and put your legs up on these." She patted two of these bike pedal looking things and you lay on the examination table and put your feet up and blush as you fully expose yourself.  
Alphys came around the side and put the U shaped device over your stomach and turned it on, it made a whirring noise but no light came out like it looked and on the monitor there was a picture.

"O-oh boy..." She wheezed and she went to a small sliding table as she readjusted her glasses and grabbed small ties and hook and sat on a small rolling chair and slid to your lower area that was exposed with the table in tow.  
"A-as you see o-on the monitor th-this b-baby is a few days old. M-maybe about 6 to 7 d-days, but j-judging from Sans concentrated m-magic levels, it has formed a lot f-faster than pr-predicted..." She did the same as she did before with a syringe and pressed in your thigh after she felt for a vein, "I-I can't pr-predict the sex of the b-baby for you (Y/N) since Sans IS a-a skeleton monster."

"She wouldn't know until they turn 3..." Sans says in wonderment as he slowly made his way to the monitor and placed a claw on the tiny morphed oval on the screen. It was about the size of your fist and you felt nervousness build in you.  
Asgore then came behind Sans and rubbed his back with a grim face.

"Then you two have decided?" Asgore asks as he pulls away to look at you and Sans.

"We want to keep it." Sans says and you confirm with a small yes and determined nod.

"I will see you both through this. If things go wrong, I expect Sans to take preliminary actions to make things better for you." 

"I understand Sir." You confirmed with a nod and Alphys sits back up.

"A-Alright, all finished! Just try to keep moving to a minimum okay? The sutras will dissolve into the skin like I said before." Alphys places the devices on the rolling table and goes to her desk, "I-I'll give you something for pain to take at home okay?" 

"Thanks Al." Sans says as he watches the monitor still with deep interest.

"D-did... Do you w-want a picture Sans?" She asked as she gave him a small orange pill bottle filled with pretty big white pills.

"Yeah..." He says as he pulls his gaze over to you and you couldn't help but smile.  
The both of you were nervous but couldn't wait to see what happens...

"I want to see you a week from now so I can see the progress of how the baby is coming and how you are doing okay?" 

You nodded and Asgore cleared his throat, "I wish to have this progress reports straight to my office instead of Toriel's checks. We do not need a bigger problem on our hands. I need a weekly check up and if there is any activity please call the doctor and leave as soon as you can." Alphys nodded to this and began to fill out a form, she then tore it out and gave it to Sans.

"6pm. I-I'll b-be here." 

You look at the monitor and couldn't help but to feel a sense roll within you... You didn't know what it was, but you were sure that's how Sans felt about it as well as he had a different expression as he stared at the monitor as well.

This was real...

×∆×∆× 

By the time both of you came back home, he placed you on the bed carefully, "Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah." You nodded and he hummed.

"Good, Papyrus made dinner before we left. I'll make you a plate and bring it to you." 

"Thank you Sans." You smile and he runs his claws through your hair before taking his leave.

After awhile you just sit back and let out an exasperated breath.  
Today was just filled with excitement...  
It's only been four days and it has felt like forever. 

Once Sans came back, you sit up and he places the food on your lap.

"What is this called?" You poke at the golden crunch thing that was covered in a stretchy like white stuff that sat on spaghetti.

"It's chicken, but it's covered in tiny bread crumbs and fried. Then on top of that is mozzarella cheese." He sat next to you and began to eat his own.

"Chicken?"

"You've..." He looked at you surprised then closed his sockets and shook his head, "Never mind. Just try it hun."  
You use the fork like Papyrus showed you and picked up the whole thing, Sans paused you when you were about to bite, "Here use it to cut it like this." You place the chicken down back on the plate as you watched him use the side of the fork to cut into the chicken, the inside was white and his stabbed the little piece with his fork and put it in his mouth.   
You look to yours and do the same and your eyes opened wide.  
"This ish so gewd!" You say excitedly and he chuckled.  
You then happily eat with Sans and he took your plate with him downstairs after you were finished.

You still felt weird when him and Papyrus did that, being only used to having to clean up after yourself.  
You sigh and lean back against the wall, waiting for Sans to get back. 

Once he came back he sighed and laid beside you, "What a day..."   
His hand went over your stomach firmly, "I can't even smell them yet. It's amazing that Alphys saw it. She's always been good as a doctor like that." He chuckled and you put your hand over his with a smile.

"So... What she said back there... With your magic levels it made the baby develop faster or something?" You look at him and he shifted to where he could look at you.

"More or less, it takes magic to make a baby. Lots of it, and the way we were having sex. That baby in you is getting bigger. I probably wouldn't have noticed for a good month without Alph."

"Oh... Okay..." You slightly understood in a way. Magic was a crazy thing that worked in many different types of ways.

"With only my magic helping support our kid, I have to be around you more often. That way it doesn't die inside you." His hand went on your hip and pulled you closer, "I don't want that to happen." 

"Sans... Everything will be okay." Your right hand cupped his jaw and he purred low.

"I like to think that Kitten." 

×∆×∆× 

Weeks have passed and your stomach kept getting bigger. Sans has seemed to get more protective of you even around Papyrus.  
You two still had sex, but it was gentle and close. He really didn't want to hurt you and you had the worst type of morning sickness sometimes. Waking up or randomly through the day you'll feel so sick and run to the bathroom to throw up magic that looked like Sans'.

Alphys came up with a stabilizer for you that took at least two weeks for it to work. Sans was getting irritated when you would come back sick as ever and having to do more tests the following week. But once it came around the third week, you were getting better with the new stabilizer and you were beginning to show now. The only downside of the stabilizer was that it made your veins have this... Weird blue glow...  
It stood out when you slept, Sans commented on it being weird or creepy, but during the day it wasn't as noticeable.

Now it's been two months and a half and you looked like you were 6 months along!   
It still made you surprised that magic for baby making was so much more advanced then the way humans did it.  
Sans was finally at work, knowing now that you'd be okay home alone with the stabilizer at hand like an epi pen. He told you that he had something to show you when he got back. You wondered what it was as you sit at the dining table, watching Papyrus cook.   
You had your sweats on since your dresses never fit anymore.   
Papyrus was ecstatic to knowing of your pregnancy and the fact that he was going to be an uncle.

"Why the long face?" Sans voice pulled you out of your thoughts as you jump in surprise and hold your stomach, "I'm sorry babe." His hand went over your hand on your stomach and Papyrus looked away from his food cooking to see Sans.

"Sans! Be more careful! We don't want any accidents happening to (Y/N) or the baby." He takes pan off the burner and lifts the lid to show a type of stir fry with ground meat and assorted vegetables and noodles.

"Are you hungry Sans?" Papyrus asks as he takes the food and places it on plates.

"No thanks Bro. I ate at work." Sans pulls back from you and Papyrus puts a little more on yours and his plates.

All three of you ate comfortably and once done, Sans took your plate and washed it off before helping you up and nuzzling his nose into your neck, "Are you ready to see what I found?" 

"Where are we going?" You ask as you turn your head and rub your nose lightly on his cheekbone.

"The hell out of here..." He says in amusement and you giggle and hold onto him.  
His magic begins to collect around the air and the both of you were gone and you stood on a more plush ground below you.  
"What the..?" You look around and see grass everywhere with millions of flowers set before your eyes. There were trees outskirting the field and your heart swelled to seeing the area.  
"Sans..." You whimpered as your eyes began to mist up with tears.

"Tell me... Do dreams come true?" He says with a big toothy smile and you can't help but nod quickly in awe.  
The wind kicked up and you held your hair out of your face as leaves danced around you. The trees were a dark shade of a healthy green and you giggled when you felt a kick against your stomach. Placing a hand there and turning slowly around to take in the area. Out in the distance below, you could see a town. Small and tall buildings alike, but the rest was just a vast valley of wildlife that was painted in a slight orange from the sun setting.  
"Sans this is gorgeous!" You cheerfully say with a giggle, "So amazing..." You take in a deep breath and smell the sweetness of the flowers in the air. You bend down slightly at your knees to pick a small yellow flower and bring it to your nose. The sweet smell only pulling the smile at your lips even more.

"I'm glad you like it." You turn to him and hold out the flower, he takes it and puts it behind your ear, "Beautiful." 

You blush and take a few steps around and feel the tall grass as you go. The wind blowing by once more making it twist and turn in the field.   
It is absolutely amazing here and you wished you could stay...  
A kick at your stomach seemed to agree as you giggle and rub your hand over it, "I think someone else likes it here." 

"Heh, I'm sure like it's Father, it's happy to feel you happy." He stands where he teleported you and him and watches you with mirth. You being as happy as this made his chest really squeeze...

He had to make sure that he was far enough off the trail and away from the city as much as possible. That way no one would smell you.  
Let alone a very pregnant you.

You were getting close and the SOUL in your belly was growing stronger everyday.  
He wanted to give you all the magic he could to get the baby to form quicker and out of you so then you don't have to take the stabilizer anymore.  
It really made him worry when the veins in your lips were slightly glowing with blue like your arms and mostly your stomach.   
But you were managing.  
You were strong.

He hoped you would last...

And just like what Asgore told him, that baby was a lot bigger than the average human child the human body was used too. Alphys suggested a C-section for when it was time and Sans growled to the thought of you being put under and cut open.

He watched you pick many different flowers and smell them individually. He couldn't help the chuckle that left him because not an average monster would consider doing such a thing since he and everyone else saw it everyday. But you...  
You were cherishing everything you were seeing.

Part of why he loved you.  
You took everything and anything into consideration.

He was getting worried as you couldn't move around so much. Sure the stabilizer worked, but you still threw up his magic and felt sick with magic poisoning.  
He wasn't going to mention the fact that you stopped breathing once and that's why you were with Alphys for a week. He played it off that you passed out in the bathroom and he took you to Alphys. But really you died for at least 4 minutes until Alph brought you back.

The worst part was that he scared.  
Scared he was going to lose you already.

His soul fluttered to the thought and went to your side to help comfort himself. He took your hand and squeezed it gently, "You like what you see?"

"Do I ever!" You giggle again and a happy chirp left him. You look up to him with another smile and he couldn't help the smile that also grew on him.

He wanted to stay here until the sun set so he could show you what stars were. He inquired about it a while back and you told him you had no idea what they were. So he made a promise that night to show you where the sky was clear like out here.  
Excitement bubbled inside himself and he purred as he followed you in the field.

"Sans?" Your voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he looks over at you with a brow raised, "Can I keep these?" 

You held out a bouquet of flowers and he chuckled quietly, "Sure (Y/N)." Next thing he knew you kept putting them behind your ears like he did and he about barked in laughter, "Do you want me to hold them?" 

You blushed at his question and quietly nodded as you took them out of your hair and into his outstretched hand. 

As the sun began to fall, he guided you to the top of the hill and he sat you under the largest tree on the ground before taking a seat next to you.

"Thank you Sans..." You sniffled next to him and he saw a few stray tears drop on your cheeks, "You made my dream come true... Sure I can't run right now, but maybe after I have our baby?" You rub your hand over your swelled belly and he chuckled.

"Maybe hon. Maybe..." 

The sun finally slowly went down and the stars came out in the dark blue sky. He moon just overhead and full.  
"What is the big white thing? I've seen it out your window before but I've never asked about it." You pointed to the moon and he smirked.

"That's called the moon."

"The moon? It sure is bright. Is it like the sun but for nighttime?" 

"More or less." He shrugged and you let out a long 'wooow' in amazement.  
He then pointed to the stars that began to come out, "Remember the stars I told you about?" 

"Yes?" You tear your gaze away from the the sky to look at him.

"Those tiny shiny white dots are what stars are." You look back up to the sky with an 'oooh' and he pointed to different constellations and named each one and the story behind them.

"What are stars exactly?" You inquire and he shifts to rest his elbow on his bent knee.

"They are gas explosions millions of miles away. The gas is so hot that it's burning in which there is no gravity, so it floats." 

"Whoa... What's gravity?"

"Gravity is what makes weight a thing. Without gravity, we'd be floating around and lots of people would die because the ozone would break. The ozone is what keeps oxygen on the earth. Oxygen is what you breathe to stay alive." 

He looked to you after his little science logic explanation and saw you looked so lost...

"Gravity keeps everything under control on earth." You nodded and try to get your brain wrapped around what he said before you look back up at the sky.

"So... Stars are dying?"

He pauses slightly and looked to you with wide sockets, "I-I guess?" 

"They are still beautiful..." You comment lowly and he hums in agreement. 

"That they are..." 

After a while you fell asleep leaning on his arm and he decided to go back home and lay you down on the bed. The flowers were slightly wilted so he told himself he would pick new ones for you in the morning and set them in water in a vase on the dresser.  
That way you'd still have your flowers...

It's funny how the irony is, flowers are Earth's body parts torn from it and given to loved ones for signs of affection.

He huddled close to your side and began to relax.

That was... Until you shot up from the bed and shuffled quickly to the bathroom to throw up.  
He also got up quickly and moved your hair out of your face as he recognizes his magic in the toilet bowl. He felt a sense of guilt from greed of wanting this child but he wanted to have it with no other human or monster if he had the choice.

"S-Sans... I'm not feeling too good..." You say weakly and his SOUL gripped like a vice, hoping you wouldn't pass out on him again.

"Do you want me to call Alphys?" He asks with worry in his tone.

You gave a steady nod and he left you for the moment to call Alphys on the landline.

×∆×∆× 

You felt dizzy as ever, your body was rocking slightly as your arms strained to keep you up. You felt sick for most of the day but didn't say anything since you don't feel good almost all the time.  
But right now, it was just getting worse. Kicks on your stomach made you feel even worse as you felt like you were hurting them from hurling so much recently.  
Tears fell from your eyes as you feel another girl coming and do so.  
'I'm so sorry honey!'   
You feel another kick and it hurt quite badly as you begin to calm. Your head went for another dizzy spin as you see black and white spots.

"S-Sans...!" You brokenly call for him and waited for a bit for him to come but you didn't see him. So you take another breath and try again but a little louder and you hear his steps scurry up and come into the bathroom with you and his arm went around your back.

"H-hey, it's okay I'm here. We're going to Alphys' now." 

Magic collected around yours as his body and you felt sick once more and push him aside to hurl again and the air settled back to the way it was.

"Kitten?" He rubbed your back as you breathed deeply over the toilet. Sweat beading off your head quickly as a small whine left you.

"I-I think I'm good now..." You turned to him and magic gathered as you weakly clung to his ribs. 

You then hear Alphys' small gasp, "P-Please, put her on the medical table." There was a bit of clattering and you feel Sans lift you and then coldness upon your the hot backside of your body.  
"Sh-she's not even close to being due Sans... I can only give her another stabilizer for now. The baby seems to have a tendency to hoard magic in the embryo. Making it hard to really get her better. But it's probably reacting that way due to the stabilizer..."

Alphys looked after you for another week and you felt better by the end of it to be sent home again.  
You woke up randomly in the night to find Sans tracing over the luminescent blue veins on your stomach where it was the worst.  
You took home another picture of the baby for Sans and it definitely had the animal like features he had. It was also pretty big for only 2 1/2 months old...  
That part scared you...

×∆×∆× 

Three months later and it was a routine to spend every other three days at Alphys' Lab to be treated for magic poisoning.  
Your stomach hurt horribly and it stretched pretty widely now. You couldn't really feel much weight difference and deemed it to being part of his skeleton to thank for that you didn't have to break your back carrying the kid.  
Your lips turned a shade of purple over the time being and it made you pretty uncomfortable.   
Sans seemed on edge the more these days pass by as you grew weaker.  
Like the other day when you almost fell down the steps but you balanced enough back to fall on your butt harshly and sit on a butt pad for a couple weeks from a splintered coccyx.  
Your breasts grew in size at least by a cup and you were stuck to sports bras for any kind of support there.

About a month later you fell after getting up from the dining table and your mucus plug came out, freaking everyone out in the house and Sans immediately called Alphys and she took emergency leave at the office to take care of you as you were in labor. 

Sans had to wait in the living room for hours with Asgore beside him.

Your screams of pain were haunting his instincts to go help you but Alphys demanded to be alone with you while she worked your C-section in the tub.

"Sans, she'll be okay. Calm down." Asgore says, trying to calm the quickly pacing skeleton as he sat on the couch.

"I-I hope so! She doesn't sound so okay!" He stressed in his voice as he laid down quickly and covered his skull in an attempt to block out any noises.

The King just sighs and looked up at Sans' bedroom door.

×∆×∆× 

Alphys worked quickly and gave you something for pain in your thigh and then began to panic when she saw the skull begin to show.  
She got her medical supplies, closed the toilet and put her supplies on top of that.

She carefully goes in and when you cry out in pain from her scalpel, she retreats to give you a higher dosage of the pain medication.  
She finally goes in when you don't cry out and she makes quick work.  
She starts at the hips below the abdomen and starts the C-section.

×∆×∆× 

You blacked out for most of it and when you see the doctor pull out a very large light blue and green sack, you knew she had the baby...  
She quickly worked on getting the baby out of the sack and you look down at yourself and just watch your blood pool down the drain.  
You didn't feel pain, you didn't feel anything...  
You just slowly blinked as you had to remind yourself to breathe.  
It was then she called for someone and in came Asgore as she handed him something wrapped in a big blue towel.  
She then came back to you and her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she wiped up the blood and put everything back in you. She then stitched you back up and ran the tub. Your blood and the color of Sans magic mixed in the water as she grabbed a cloth and wiped you off as best she could.

You still couldn't move and it scared you...  
You heard more muffled loud voices as your vision began to muddle as your head felt foggy.  
"S-Sans..." You whisper out and you see Alphys head turn to you and she got up fast and ran somewhere.  
Next thing you knew, there was a skull right in front of your face and the muddled noise of a purr made your train of thought come back. Past the skull you see Alphys work again and she said something as "I stopped the blood but her blood pressure is too low-"   
You feel your body shake and a firm grip on your shoulders.

×∆×∆×

He could see your SOUL light fading and fast. You stared at him with a blank stare and his SOUL only panicked more as nothing changed so he grabbed your shoulders and began to shake you for some kind of reaction, "S-SANS! She h-has too m-much p-pain medication in h-her body t-to respond! C-calm down!" 

"No! Alphys! Her SOUL! It's fading- she's dying- I have to keep her alive somehow!" He shook you again and Alphys got up and went into her bag again.

"I-I have Ad-adrenaline somewhere in here!" After shuffling for a bit, she finally pulled out a large syringe and a large vile, "H-here it is! Once her h-heart st-stops I need t-to jab th-this in her ch-chest plate t-to get to her h-heart. I-It's like wh-when our SOUL's take in a h-humans SOUL. L-lot's of energy!" 

He didn't want to hear your heart stop again, no.   
But he had to do Alphys can do her job on you again.  
Your body then began to shake and Alphys began to make nervous noises next to him as he held your head so it wouldn't hit the wall too hard, "Seizure activity..." She muttered out and he chirped in panic out to you.  
You were like this for a few minutes and calmed, small twitches here and there and finally your heart gave a final thump against his hand and his SOUL seemed to drop in his stomach.  
Alphys moved him out of the way and raised her arm high with the syringe and stabbed it deep in your chest.  
She pushed the plunger down and took it out after and waited.  
Both of them stared at your body for any movement. Any sign of life from you....

It was then after his hope seemed to die that he saw your SOUL slightly come back into color. Just faintly and he told Alphys to give you CPR to help you breathe.  
She does so immediately and your SOUL stayed the same color. Dim but still glowed ever so slightly.

"Sans... She.. sh-she can't... She's n-not improving..!" She looked to him with a devastated look and his gaze was at the floor, wet drops of tears falling from his eyes.

He knew what he had to do...  
He was going to keep you with him...  
Forever...

He stalked over to you slowly. Your SOUL in your chest thrummed to his presence. Calling to him like it always did.  
His own SOUL pulsed to the feeling as tears formed into his eyes and rose his hand, "A-Are you sure?" He brokenly asks, "You can't s-save her?" His voice shook as tears streamed as his SOUL told him everything against doing this. But you were in pain... He looked down at your blue lips and blue veins and knew... He knew that you wouldn't be the same...

"Sh-she's not getting better Sans..." She whimpered and he gulped hard before he drove his hand into your chest and pulled out your heart and SOUL, and ate it whole.   
Feeling your SOUL mix with his, to be devoured by his... He felt the strength he saw in you everyday and he couldn't control the blind anger of you dying on him as he began to eat your body with tears streaming from his sockets.

You gave him something precious only to leave...  
How dare you leave me!!

Before he knew it Asgore had pulled him away and he roared in anger and pain. Alphys was with Papyrus who was carrying his new kin in his arms with tears falling in his eyes.

You! You needed to be here, you needed to be here and raise the kid with him!! 

He wiggled in Asgore's grasp crazily as more pained cries left him and finally he slumped down in defeat as tears ran down still hotly off his cheek bones.

"(Y/N)...." He whimpered softly as he curled up in a ball, licking your blood slowly off his claws.

I love you...

×∆×∆× 

It took a couple of weeks for Sans to be able to hold his new child. Papyrus took care of the kid since Sans was mourning for you.

When Sans eyes laid upon the small pile of bones, his SOUL squeezed and held the bundle close as he began to cry again and rocked with it in his arms.

The child had the same SOUL color as yours...

It pained him to see the colored SOUL of his new kin, but yet it filled him with happiness that in a way you lived on not only in himself but also in your offspring...

The child looked like a normal skeletal monster like himself. Pride overwhelming him for knowing he was the dominant gene.  
Sure, he had the dominant gene...  
But you had the most gentle...

His tongue licked over the cheek of the child and it cooed happily as it's hands grabbed his wet cheekbones.  
Happy tears leaving Sans...  
Happy because you were still here.

More or less...

He nuzzled their face with a happy chirp and they nuzzled back.

This is our baby...   
"(Y/N)... This is ours..." He whispered mostly to himself and his SOUL squeezed.  
He liked to think all these emotions are from your SOUL within him. There was no way he'd cry so much...  
Right?

Right.

Either way.  
He has you still.  
And he was never ever going to argue with that notion.

×∆×∆× 

Asgore let him keep yours and his child.   
The kid grew up to be a boy and he named him Roman like the font.  
His middle name is the one he gave you though...  
He is bright, gentle, and loved being outside.  
Toriel at some point learned what happened and didn't accept Roman, but soon she fell for him and accepted him.  
Roman began to smell like you slightly and it made Sans slightly clingy to him when he couldn't sleep.   
Roman asked for you all the time.  
What you were like, how you acted, your favorite things...  
He's loved flowers ever since Sans told him you loved them. Sans even showed him the field he took you to.  
He was curious about humans and finally once Roman got old enough, Sans had to teach him about his own heat.

When one day Sans hears of a petition beginning to buy and take home a Breeder started by his own son...  
He knew...

He did it too. 

Soon it was overruled and monsters were able to take home Breeders.  
Of course he sees right on that day, Roman came home with a human of his own.

Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was happy!   
> I still cried though...  
> I hope you enjoyed this wild ride and like in the previous chapter I do have commission's open!   
> With your permission I will post it on here, other than that, the story is yours to keep!   
> I will keep in contact by Google docs and Tumblr messenger or comments here.  
> I have one more slot open and will keep my slots updated on my profile on AO3!

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it!  
> $5 commissions are always 20k-50k  
> If you wish to have a commission done, let me know at my Tumblr Catiecat95.  
> $5 you get 30k(+) depending on how detailed your request is you will get a little more.  
> $10 you get a 50k(+)  
> I do not write 100k one shots, if you want 100k it will take a while and you'll have to explain a story line you want it to go towards and what you'd prefer to see in it.  
> This fic took me hours to finish and by hours I mean 40+ ....  
> So if you want a long fic, it will take a lot of time to write and I will send you previews of how it is going along and if you like it so far through Google docs.  
> Thank you for reading and thank you to ItzRexy for the commission!


End file.
